


Learning From Love (Learning To Love Again Sequel)

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Kiss Band - Freeform, Reader Insert, eric singer - Freeform, gene simmons - Freeform, kiss, paul stanley - Freeform, paul stanley x reader - Freeform, tommy thayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You thought to start your budding career as a teacher was the only thing that would have been difficult, besides your abusive relationship. That changed when you met Paul. As you both struggled to learn from your past relationships and try to heal together.
Relationships: paul stanley x reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)

“You bitch! You caused all of this!” Carman said, as she began slashing at you with the straight razor as you tried to dodge it.

The blade sliced through your neck as you stumbled back trying to put pressure on the wound, but to no avail as your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you fell to the ground. Carman dropped the knife, just as Paul looked in your direction, giving Andrew enough time to punch him square in the face, knocking him out and falling onto the ground.

As Andrew sneered at Paul’s body lying on the ground, as he turned to face Carman, and saw that you were lying on the ground, blood everywhere, as he went towards you and kneeled next to you, holding your head.

“What have I done?” he asked, aloud.

“I’d be twice the wife she would. I love you.” Carman said, as Andrew stared down at your face, as he got up, eyes narrowed, as he turned on her.

With a look of pure rage that she had never seen on him before, which scared her.

“Carman. You’re a bloody wonder. Imminently practical, yet appropriate as always. As you’ve said repeatedly there’s little point in dwelling on the past. Now come here, my love?” Andrew said, as he had the blade in his hand, as Carman looked at him apprehensively, as he looked back at her with narrowed eyes, and covered in your blood.

“Everything I did, I swear I thought was for the best,” Carman said, unsure.

“Nothing to fear my love. What’s dead is dead.” Andrew replied, to reassure her, as he held out his hands to her.

“Can we still be married?” Carman asked, as Andrew spun them around and wrapped his arms around her, dancing her around the backyard amongst your and paul’s body.

“The history of the world my pet. Is learn forgiveness and try to forget” Andrew sung, as he spun Carman around, as she looked up at him with loving eyes.

“And Life is for the alive my dear, so let’s keep living it, let’s keep living it!” Andrew shouted, as he spun Carman away from her while taking the blade firmly in his hand and slicing her throat, as she tried to scream, and gasp, as the blood poured out, as Andrew let go over her and pushed her off the cliff that the house was on, and watched her body tumble down.

\--

Just as he was watching Carman’s body tumble down the dirt cliff, he heard the sounds of sirens coming.

The cops.

He looked back at your dead body on the ground covered in blood, and Paul’s still body, as well before hopping the dirt cliff.  
\----

The last thing that you remembered was Carman’s face so close to yours, as she was trying to slash at you with the straight razor that was in her hand. And she did make contact.

Where you alive or dead or in-between? You thought as you heard a beeping noise that was close to you.

You opened your eyes and all you saw was the whiteness of the room, which after a quick look was a hospital room.

You felt like your head was splitting in two, as you look out the sliding door and saw that a nurse noticed that you were awake and went to open the door.

“Miss, Y/L/N, your awake.” the nurse said with a smile.

You tried to talk, but the pain in your throat stopped you.

“Don’t try and talk Miss Y/L/N, there are stitches in your throat. Your very lucky.” The nurse said, as she went to check your vitals, as she updated your chart.

“There’s a whiteboard you can use to communicate while you heal. And if you need anything at all just click the button on the remote and one of us will come.” The nurse said as she handed you the whiteboard and the marker for it.

Once it was in your hands, you immediately started writing.

“Where is Paul?” You wrote on the board, and showed it to the nurse, as the nurse looked at the question.

“Is that his name? The one that came in with you in the ambulance. He’s on a different floor not as intensive as you are. He has a couple of contusions and had a broken nose. Other than that he seems to be fine. Should be getting discharged tomorrow sometime.” The nurse said, as you smiled, feeling the weight you didn’t realize that you had lifted from your chest knowing that Paul was fine.

“Can he come and visit?” You wrote down and showed the nurse.

“I’m not sure. I can check with the nurses on that floor in a little bit though and come back and let you know.” The nurse said as she exited the room, leaving you to your own devices.

You place the whiteboard and pen on the table that was in front of you, as you feel tiredness go through you.

Must be the pain meds, you thought as you started closing your eyes, giving yourself over to it and falling asleep.

\--

You woke up a bit later, feeling uncomfortable due to having to sleep on your back in the hospital bed.

You fumbled for the big remote that controlled the bed and the television to turn it on when you heard a commotion outside.

You closed your eyes to better listen and heard that it was multiple voices, male voices coming down the hall, that were then turned into hushed tones.

“This her room? I think so?” You heard, as you smiled recognizing the voice, as the big door to your room opened and Gene strolled in first, a big smile on his face, followed by Eric and Tommy.

“How are you doing?” Gene asked, as you smiled and almost replied, but when to grab your whiteboard and the pen and wrote out a response.

“Been better, but I’m not dead, so.” You wrote as you flipped it over to show him.

“Yeah, you gave him a hell of a scare. When Evan came down and everything all by himself.” Eric said as you looked at him, suddenly remembering Evan as you quickly erased the board and wrote on it again.

“Where is Evan? Is he ok?” You wrote as you showed them as they all smiled.

“He’s fine. He showed up at my house, and we called the cops and paramedics, I made sure that he stayed with my kids while I went to check on you guys. You know you scared the crap outta me and the guys, laying their motionless on the ground like that.” Gene said, as you hear a slight ting of emotion behind it, as he cleared his throat, as Eric and Tommy smiled at that.

“And you scared the hell outta Paul. He didn’t wanna leave your side at all. Fought the paramedics to go with you instead of going in a gurney himself. He was hysterical, y/n.” Tommy said as you heard a sound coming from Tommy, like someone just elbowed him, hard in the stomach.

You looked over at the Eric and Tommy who was still standing by the door, as Tommy had his hand over his stomach, almost doubled over, as you tried to stop the laughter at his expense, that came out in an odd sound, due to the stitches that were covered up in bandages over your throat.

You noticed that despite this, both Eric and Tommy were giving each other knowing looks as you narrowed your eyes at them, as you picked up the whiteboard and wrote on it again.

“What are you two hiding?” You asked, as you noticed that when after they came in they had pulled the curtain that was there for privacy reasons, as you narrowed your eyes further, as your eyes ended up at the ground, and saw three pairs of feet, not two, as the curtain was pulled hastily.

And Eric and Tommy stood aside, as Paul came up slowly to you, in the hospital gown, and having to keep ahold of an IV bag that was wheeled alongside him.

“Surprise. They broke me out against the nurses’ orders.” Paul said, as you smiled, as he went closer to you have you hugged him as best as you could, feeling the tears forming again, as you pulled him closer to you, as you noticed the guys making their way out of your room, to give you time with Paul.

“They came to visit me and just up and told me that I needed to see you. I guess Gene had stopped by to see you, but you were asleep.” Paul said as you felt his hand move some of your hair away from your face.

You moved to the side of the bed and patted it, as Paul smiled.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to jump up there sweetie, my ribs and everything,” Paul said, as you rolled your eyes and clicked the button on the bed to make it down all the way, allowing Paul to be able to jump into the bed, after removing the side guard, and coming to lay next to you on the hospital bed.

You moved closer to him, as he put his arm gingerly around your shoulders, as you heard his intake of breath, at what would have been an easy thing to do if he didn’t have a few broken ribs.

You laid your head on his chest, as he started singing a song softly, as you smiled against his chest, as you felt your eyes begin to droop again, as you fell asleep listening to Paul sing.

Wherever you are, that's where I'm gonna be  
No matter how far, you'll never be that far from me  
Some how I would find you, move heaven and earth to your side  
Oh I'd walk, this world to walk, beside you  
No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me I swear it's the truth  
Nothing Can Keep Me From You


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up later, rolling on your side, grimacing against the pain that raked through your body at the simple movement. You opened your eyes and saw that Paul was no longer laying next to you in the hospital bed, but was laid out next to your bed in one of those chairs that converted into a bed for anyone that was visiting.  
As you moved, you noticed Paul’s eyes opening, as he looked at you with a smile on his face. You were going to go grab for the whiteboard, as he spoke.  
“Nurse came in earlier and kicked me out of the bed. Said that it wouldn’t help either of our healing if we were cramped in the bed together.” Paul said, answering your unasked question, as he went to a sitting position, as your eyes raked over him, since you were too overcome with emotions from seeing him before that you really never got a chance to look at him.  
His face was marred with bruises, and he had black eyes. Most definitely from getting his nose reset. And he looked like he could use a good couple of days of sleep, you thought, as you noticed that he was looking directly at you with a smirk on his face.

You went to get the whiteboard, turning in the bed to the little table and going to grab it when you felt a weight next to you on the bed.  
And you turned around again, the only sound out of your mouth was a surprised gasp. as Paul hopped up back on your bed and kissed you, as you felt his right hand go towards you head and tangle in your long hair.  
After a minute, he pulled away and looked down at you, his brown eyes searching yours, as you tried to read what the expression on his face was.  
He rested his forehead against yours, as you tried to regain your breathe, when you realized what it was.  
Relief.  
“You have no idea how scared I was. When I came to in the backyard and I saw you just covered in blood and your throat slit. I honestly thought I lost you, y/n.” Paul said, as he went to kiss you again.  
And you heard the sound of voices outside your hospital room, as you went to push against his chest. But it did nothing against Paul’s persistiveness as he groaned into the kiss, as your hand found itself on Paul’s thigh underneath the hospital gown.  
You smiled into the kiss, as your hand traveled up, causing Paul to groan again. But he didn’t move your hand away from its journey. That was until your hand stopped at the feeling of material.  
Was he more injured than the nurse had lead on? You thought, as you pulled away from the kiss and looked between the two of you and moved his hospital gown slightly to the side, seeing what your hand ended up resting on.  
You felt Paul’s head on the side of your face, and could feel the smile that was on his face, as you looked and saw that it was underwear.  
Not regular boxers or briefs, but KISS branded boxers.  
You laughed, or what you thought would be a laugh but ended up sounding like a gurgling sound, as Paul started laughing as well, as he pulled away and you saw his face in a full laughing fit. Which caused the entire hospital bed to shake due to, as you felt his laughter vibrate through you.

“This is what happens when Gene ended up packing me a bag from the house and bringing it over. Cause we both know I wouldn’t let anyone else see my lovegun babe.” Paul said, as you smiled trying to fight back a laugh, as you look at his face.  
And see that he’s not laughing, not even close. He’s being serious.  
He went to take your hand in his, as he guided it back to where you had previous had your hand. Or so you thought.  
Until your hand landed on his, lovegun.  
You felt his hand leave yours, as you felt the fabric underneath your hand. As you felt his hand wonder underneath your hospital gown inching its way up your thigh, as you took a shaky breath in.  
Am I wearing underwear, you thought, as you shocked even yourself at that thought.  
Really of all the things? You thought, because you most likely weren’t, as his fingers grazing your inner thigh stopped your thoughts, as he leaned down to start kissing your neck.  
But he quickly moved back, looking into your eyes, as he touched the side of your face.  
“Sorry, got caught up. Do you want me to?” Paul asked, as his eyes searched your face, as you smiled at question.  
You nodded as your other hand pulled him to you, as you kissed him, laying against the hospital bed, as you took Paul with you. As you both laughed, as Paul went to try and not lean any of his weight onto you due to his broken ribs, as his hand went back to your inner thigh. Going up ever so slowly, and just as he went to inch his fingers further brushing up against you. The simple intimate contact made you gasp, just as the door to the room opened.  
And as if touching you had burned him, Paul hopped off of you, adjusting your hospital gown and went to sit back in the chair that he previously occupied, looking like he never left it. Except for the evident rise and fall of his chest and the very obvious bulge that was tenting the hospital gown that he was wearing.  
But that didn’t seem to bother him, as he just simply smirked at you, as you tried to control your breathing as the door opened further as you heard masculine humming of a tune. As the curtain was pulled, revealing Gene.  
As he was smiling at looking between you and Paul. As Paul rolled his eyes, as you laughed.  
“Went to check up on you, and they said you were here. Nurse filled me in. Said she had to kick you out of her bed.” Gene said, in almost a reprimanding tone if you couldn’t see the big smile on his face.  
“Honestly dude how is she suppose to heal properly when your doing that?” Gene asked rhetorically, as he turned to you.  
“You have no idea y/n. He talks about you all the time. Y/n this, y/n that. How smart you are everything--” Gene started to say, as you smiled, because he seemed to be very genuine about this bit of information.  
And then Paul interrupted him.  
“Gene really?” Paul said, as you looked over at Paul and saw that he had a slight pink to him, as you furrowed your brows.  
Crap, Gene is pissing him off. You think as you wait for the impending fight between the two of them. But it didn’t come, as Gene smiled at that, as the nurse came in.  
Making a point of looking at Paul, who looked like he was waiting to get yelled at. As she simply went to take your vitals, making a point of your heart rate being faster than she would like.  
As you looked over at Paul who smirk at you, as the nurse looked over, as Paul’s smirk fell quickly at her narrowed eyes.  
Who would’ve thought a nurse scaring that crap outta Paul, you thought as you smiled widely.  
“Maybe guests aren’t the best thing for your recovery right now, Miss Y/L/N” the nurse said as she went to check your lungs, seeing both Gene and Paul quietly talking, as Paul made a point of standing up from the chair.  
You went to grab the whiteboard, seeing that he was probably going to leave at the nurse’s threat, as you quickly scribbled on the board.  
No, it’s fine. They aren’t bothering me. You wrote as you quickly showed it to the nurse, as she sighed putting her stethoscope back around her neck as she went from looking at you and back at Gene and Paul who were just waiting for her to make them leave your room.  
The nurse went and updated your chart, as she quickly glanced at both men.  
“They can stay, as long as they don’t make your heart rate accelerate too much. Because regardless of who is in the room, I don’t like my patient’s visitors getting in the way of their recovery. No matter how cute they are.” The nurse said, as she went to walk out, whispering the last part as she looked in Gene’s direction.  
Once the door was closed you all laughed, as Paul elbowed Gene.  
“Well that explains why I couldn’t convince her to not kick me outta that bed earlier. I wasn’t her type.” Paul joked, as Gene rolled his eyes, as he went to start walking out of the room.  
“Evidence to the contrary, since I came in earlier and saw you two making out on that hospital bed.” Gene said, as he smiled widely at the two of you, as Paul turned that same shade of pink again, as Gene started laughing heartily again, as he closed the door to your hospital room.  
Leaving you alone with Paul again.  
As you looked at him shocked, before writing on the board again.  
“Did you know?” you wrote, as you showed it to him, as he narrowed his eyes at the question, and tilted his head at you.  
“What if I did. But I just didn’t want to stop?” He asked, as you picked up your pillow from the bed and threw it at his face, making a soft thudding sound when it hit.  
Paul took it off his face, with a raised eyebrow.  
“Now, y/n if your going to start that. We might as well start where we left off before we were interrupted. And then we can see just how quicky we can get that heart rate of yours back up.” Paul said, as you shook your head, as you held your hand out for the pillow.  
Paul got up to give you back your pillow and instead of giving it back to you in your hand, placed it behind your head.  
And quickly took you by surprise as he cradled your face between his hands and kissed you deeply, as the monitor started to go off, as you felt Paul smile into the kiss.  
Just as quickly as it seemed that the door of your room had closed it was opened again, by your nurse who was standing at the entrance of your room looking at you two, as you pulled away.  
“So your the one getting the poor girl’s heart rate up?” The nurse said in a scolding tone, but was wearing a huge smile on her face.  
“Sorry.” Paul said in a small voice as he moved away from you with a pout, as if he was a small child being scolded by his mother.  
“How about you come down and see her later. I think she’s have enough visiting time for today.” The nurse said, as she moved to the side, making it clear that Paul should leave your room, and that she would make sure that Paul did in fact leave.  
“I guess your right. I’m actually get a bit tired anyways. I’ll see you this evening maybe Y/n” Paul said, as he placed his hand on top of your for a second, giving it an affectionate squeeze before turning with his IV bag and walking out of your hospital room. All the while your nurse was shaking her head muttering to Paul about something before closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few more days in the hospital for both of you before you were both discharged. You had been half-convinced that Paul paid off the staff to let him stay for as long as you were there just so you could be released from hospital care, despite the fact that you knew that he could have just stayed in your hospital room on that convertible chair.  
Your throat was healed enough to the point that you had a bandage over the stitches that will dissolve on their own so you wouldn’t have to go to your primary to get them out. And other than that, just a couple of bruises had already started healing.  
Paul on the other hand, his nose was reset in the hospital, with the only signs of it being the two black eyes that he was sporting now. His ribs were still fractured but the doctors assured him that they would heal on their own in time, and it helped that they had prescribed him some minor pain killers in the meantime while he was still healing.  
You both were waiting outside the hospital, waiting for the ride that Paul said would be coming to pick them up. A blacked out suburban pulled up, and of course Gene came out of the passenger side.  
“Thought you two might need a ride.” Gene said as he opened up the back passenger side door, for you and Paul to get into. As the driver grabbed both of the hospital bags full of your belongings that you came in wearing into the back.  
“So I see you both are looking better.” Gene said, as he looked back at the both of you in the backseats of the suburban. You could tell he was making small-talk but didn’t know why.  
“Trust me, I’ve been better.” Paul said, as he winced as the car went over a pothole in the street.  
“Yeah you’ve looked better to. But at least we won’t be touring for a bit. Giving you time to get back into shape.” Gene replied, as you noticed something.  
“Like he was hiding something.” You thought, as you didn’t say anything and just stared out your window as they continued on talking about the future tour not paying attention to their conversation.  
20 minutes later, and you had pulled up to the property.  
“Don’t forget to leave me a 5 star rating on uber!” Gene said, as Paul rolled his eyes, as you both got out of the car and the driver passed you both your bags of belongings.

“When you’ve settled in let me know. You can come over and hangout.” Gene said, seriousness in his voice and you looked at him from the passenger side of the vehicle.  
His face held a sort of compassion that you thought seemed misplaced at the time.  
“Yeah maybe, but I think we’re kinda tired.” Paul said sincerely, as he smiled at Gene, as the car turned around and exited the property back to his house.  
“That was kinda odd.” Paul said, as you looked at him.  
“Why is that?” you asked, as Paul looked at you.  
“‘Cause he’s never really invited me to come over to his place if there aren’t other people besides him and Shannon.” Paul said as he shook his head, as he walked towards the entrance of the house.  
“What do you say about getting some takeout and just watching some TV before going to sleep.” Paul asked, as he opened the door and looked back at you.  
“Sounds perfect. I’m exhausted.” You say as you follow him in, and bump into him, as he had stopped at the entrance of the house, and looked around him to see what had him stopping in his tracks.  
The house.  
The entire house, that was meticulous decorated with everything seeming like it all belonged in the house, was everywhere.  
“Holy crap. This wasn’t like this right?” You asked, trying to remember how the house was before the incident.  
“No, the cops probably did this. The entire house is probably like this. Even the second floor.” Paul said, as you heard almost defeat in his voice, along with the exhaustion from being in the hospital for days.  
“And now we have to deal with this.” You thought, as you saw Paul finding the phone and seeing a multitude of messages and clicked the machine.  
Which kinda was a mistake.  
All the messages, ranging from people that worked with Paul as a crewmember, to his manager, and Tommy and Eric left messages on the machine.  
“Probably thought he was already back”. You thought, as you went to place your bag on the counter, Paul quickly took it, to place it in the washer with his clothes from the hospital.  
That was when you looked out the sliding glass door that had broken glass through it from the incident.  
It wasn’t just an incident. Your ex tried to kill you along with his crazy girlfriend. It was an attempted murder. You thought, as you went to open the sliding glass door as your sandal covered feet crunched against the broken glass that was on the cemented floor that lead out to the backyard.  
Where you saw it.  
A section of the backyard that was right by the pool the tiling near the pool that was caked in your dried blood along with the little numbered indicators that were left over by the police.  
You felt the blood leave your face, as you bent down to touch the spot, running your fingers against the spot, as it all seemed to be coming back from you.  
The feeling of Andrews hands around your neck, the feeling of the straight razor going through your throat before you fell to the ground.  
You took a shaky breath, trying to clear your mind of it, as you heard the sound of crunching glass behind you, as you tensed up and turned around, ready to bolt.   
It was Paul coming to check on you.  
“You ok?” he asked, as he went to where you were at in the backyard, sitting by the bloodstain.  
“Not until I get some cleaner to it.” You joke, as he offers you a hand to get up with.  
You could hear the phone messages playing from inside the house, and one particular one had you tense up again.  
“Mr. Stanley, this is the Los Angeles Police Department. We are calling to inform you that we have no caught the perpetrator that attacked you. We are still searching….” that was all you heard before you looked up at Paul and saw that he was getting hazy, as you went to hold onto something to steady yourself, which was ironically Paul’s arms that he held out to catch you.  
But that didn’t happen, as your weight shifted backwards towards the edge of the pool tiling.  
But the added weight of Paul instead made it so the both of you ended up falling straight into the pool.  
Which was the shock you needed to pull you out of you almost fainting.  
Once you broke the surface of the water, you felt not only the water dripping from your face but fresh tears.  
“He’s still out there.” You thought, as you treaded water, as Paul broke the surface, sputtering water.

“Well they did say going in the water would help my recovery but I didn’t think it would be happening anytime soon.” Paul joked, as he smiled at you. Which fell quickly when he got a good look at your expression and came closer to you and pulling you to the shallow end of the pool and making you sit down on the pool steps.  
“I know your freaking out. I am too. But I’m going to call Larry up and have him set up surveillance and security system for the house. State of the art. And if I have to I’ll hire a bodyguard to stay at the house 24/7 and have another come with you while your working.” Paul said, as you tried to process what he was saying, as you felt his arms go around you.  
“Come on. Gotta find you some clothes to change into, while I call Larry.” Paul said as he stood up, as you followed him back into the house with a blank expression on your face, as you passed him and went to the second story of the house.  
And almost robotically went to grab some of Paul’s clothes to change into, as you heard Paul talking on the phone to Larry, as you stared at his closet where the gun safe was.  
If the police weren’t going to catch Andrew you were going to.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next day, curled up in the thick covers of the king-sized bed, as you heard Paul shift in his sleep next to you.  
Last night Larry, one of the band’s bodyguards, and from what you could tell the most trusted came to the house to install security cameras around the property and silent alarms everywhere. So if Andrew decided to come back he wouldn’t be able to get to them before the cops came. Or Larry took him out. Paul insisted that Larry stay on as his personal bodyguard while at the house.  
As you were thinking back on the previous night, you didn’t notice that Paul was awake and looking right at you with a smile on his face.

“What are you thinking about y/n?” He asked, sleep evident in his voice as he went to shift in the bed to get closer to you, causing him to wince against the pain from his healing ribs.  
“Paul you know they said to watch your movements.” You replied, moving closer to him and moving his shirt up to reveal his ribs that had bruises all over them.  
“You’re avoiding my question y/n,” Paul said as you felt his fingers in your hair, playing with it as he smiled down at you.   
Because you had yet to adjust his shirt back.  
“If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask y/n?” Paul said teasingly, as you hurriedly moved his shirt back and looked up at him.  
“You forget we have 4 more dates before that even happens, mister.” You pointed out with a smile on your face, as you kick the blankets off of you and swing your legs on the side of the bed and got off the bed, readjusting the blankets back into place and saw that Paul was pouting at you.  
“Really? 4 dates? We are still on that? I thought at least me trying to be your white knight in shining armor and saving you would at least count for 2.” Paul said as you looked at him.

“Is he being serious right now?” You thought, as your old patterns of thinking when you were with Andrew was coming back. That was until you noticed the glint in his eyes, as he went to get out of bed as well.

“Fine, 4 dates it is y/n. But be very aware that you probably won’t be able to hold out for very long. I have every intention of knocking your socks off.” Paul said as you lent him a hand to help him up as you laughed.  
“Literally or figuratively.” You said as he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist and kissed you.  
“Hmmm, a little bit of both I would think.” He said as you both laughed going down to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
And going downstairs expecting a mess of the house like it had been when you came back last evening but saw that everything was back in its place.  
“How did you do this?” You asked as you both walked down the stairs.  
“I had Larry bring in some people to rearrange everything and clean up all the broken glass last night while we slept,” Paul explained, as he moved passed you to start the coffee, as you went to sit at one of the bar stools that was pulled in against the kitchen island.  
“You know I could have done that myself.” You said as Paul looked back at you.  
“You shouldn’t have to clean my house y/n, and it’s an expense that I think paid for itself. Because if I had to do it myself who knows how long it would’ve taken for me to get to cleaning everything with my ribs having to heal up.” Paul explained as he finished up with the coffee, as you listened to the machine start to percolate and starting to smell the smell of coffee dispersed throughout the kitchen.  
“So I don’t think I have anything going on in the next couple of days and I know that those clothes that you initially brought aren’t going to be enough.” Paul started as you looked at him, as a smile crept onto his face.  
“What you wanna take me clothes shopping? Oh no. The clothes I brought are just fine.” You said as you saw him raise a brow at that.  
“y/n, all you had in that bag was pajamas which you’re wearing now and another change of clothes and some lingerie that Amanda put in there. Unless you want to be walking around this house wearing the lingerie, which I wouldn’t protest to at all..” Paul trailed off as you narrowed your eyes at him.  
“Fine, but you aren’t getting me an entire wardrobe I’m only staying here until your fully better because I don’t want you falling down the stairs when no one else is here to find you.” You reasoned as he smiled.  
“Whatever makes you feel better y/n.” Paul said as he smiled as he turned away from you to start making breakfast for the both of you.  
\---  
“So we aren’t taking the suburban?” You asked as Paul walked passed it, twirling a set of keys in his hands.  
“Most of the time people assume celebrity when they see a blacked-out suburban. And we don’t have Evan so we don’t need to take it.” Paul said, as he clicked a button and unlock the doors to a sports car.  
“Oh and this will blend in more?” You asked rhetorically, as Paul opened the passenger door for you.  
“No, it’s just fun.” He said, as he closed the door after you got in and got into the driver’s side, as you put your seatbelt on.  
Paul put the key into the ignition and hit the accelerator as you reflectively went to hold onto the center console, as Paul’s hand went over yours.


	5. Chapter 5

After parking the sports car in a more secluded area, you both walked up to the shops. You looked at him surprised.  
“This certainly wasn’t where I thought we were going. I honestly thought we would be going to the local mall.” You admitted as Paul smiled down at you.  
“Now why would we go there? I want my girl to look good.” Paul said, as you felt your face heating up at that, as you felt Paul’s arm go around you as his thumb caressed your skin at your hip, where his hand rested, as you started walking towards the stores and noticed a lingerie store that was one of the last ones.  
Paul caught where you were looking and smiled, as he leaned in closer to you.  
“We can work up to the lingerie store. Or not even go in since you already have some. But I would like to at least see what they have.” Paul whispered to you, as you felt nerves starting to kick in as you both walked into the first store.  
\--  
The attendants that the stores were handing you garment after garment in the dressing room. And noticed that there were no tags on the clothes when they handed them over to you. Which means one thing, expensive.  
After finding your sizes, you made a point of showing off the clothes each time to Paul, as he was waiting outside the dressing room.  
That was until you went out, with the clothes that you came in, and saw that the attendants were gone, and Paul was pushing you back into the dressing room.  
“They are charging everything and then sending it over to the house. So we have some time alone.” Paul said as you narrowed your eyes at him.  
“I thought I could’ve been able to see you model some clothes?” You asked, as you looked into the mirror that was in the dressing room, and saw Paul standing behind you looking at you in the mirror.  
“I think I would rather model for you at home.” He said as you looked at his reflection in the mirror as he started kissing your neck and felt him press against you.  
And could feel everything, especially little Paul who wasn’t very little at the moment.  
“How about we skip all the other stores and go straight to the lingerie store?” He asked as he pulled away, as you noticed that his voice had an edge to it, making you think that if he really had his way he wouldn’t even be suggesting going to the lingerie store.  
“Honestly I think with what we have here I have enough. Maybe we could just go out to lunch?” You asked because, despite your wondering thoughts, you did want to wait just a bit longer before having sex, considering Paul’s ribs were still healing. And you were hungry as hell.  
“You sure?” he asked, as you turned away from the mirror and looked up at him, seeing that his pupils were blown and trying to control his breathing, as he cleared his throat.  
“Plus, you said that I had enough anyhow. And I’m pretty sure that considering everything, that we wouldn’t even need it. Unless you want to see me in it I mean--” You started to say, as Paul cut you off with a chuckle.  
“Oh sweetie, you don’t need it. It was just a suggestion. Plus we have 3 more dates left unless you count this as a date. And I guarantee you that whatever you’ll be wearing on that last date won’t be surviving the night.” Paul said, as you felt yourself lose the ability to breathe as he turned away from you, as you realized that he was adjusting himself so he wasn’t that noticeable when walking out of the dressing room, before opening up the curtain and walking out, as you felt him pulling you along with him.  
As you walked automatically behind him, so many thoughts in your head that you were trying to process.  
“So lunch?” Paul asked as you noticed the massive amount of clothes that were going to be sent to the house. And you noticed that there was more than what you had tried on that you and Paul had both liked.  
“Sure, but when did you try things on Mr.Model?” You asked as Paul chuckled.  
“In-between you trying some things on. You were getting a new wardrobe and I just couldn’t pass some of the things up that I saw.” Paul said, as you leaned up on your tiptoes, and whispered in his ear.  
“I’m hoping you would be modeling them when we get home. Just cause we aren’t going to be having sex yet doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” You whispered, as you watched Paul swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing, as he quickly put on his sunglasses to hide his eyes from you, as a triumphant smile graced your face.  
Because you finally got to see the reaction that you were capable of getting out of Paul, which you never thought you would be able to.  
“At this point, we might as well have lunch at home before we get arrested for inappropriate behavior in public,” Paul said as you laughed, as you both walked back to his car.  
\--  
After a very uneventful lunch, that you both made at Paul’s home and ate out on the patio, the clothes that had been bought at the designer store were delivered to the house. After putting all the dishes into the dishwasher, Paul went to go and put the clothes away.  
You went to get your clothes away and noticed that Paul had made room in his closet for your clothes.  
“Why did you get all these clothes anyhow this is more than I would have guessed I would have been getting in one shopping trip.” You said, starting to think that there was an alternative motive to all this.  
“Well, I was checking and saw that I had an event that I had to go to. And I wanted to take you if that’s ok.” Paul said as he turned to gauge your reaction to this.  
“It's not that big of a thing, Just a movie premiere, but with the tour coming up I have to make an appearance to spread the word and everything,” Paul explained, as you nodded your head.  
“That explains the dresses then.” You said as you smiled.  
“I would love to go with you. Even if I’m going to be sticking out like a sore thumb.” You joked as Paul shook his head, taking some of your clothes that had been in your hands and started to hang them up.  
“You underestimate yourself y/n. You really do.” Paul said as you rolled your eyes.  
“Yes, that makes me feel better considering that coming from you. Because you have no idea what you're workin’ with.” You said slyly, as you felt his eyes on you.  
“More of that kinda talk and I highly doubt we are going to make it to 2 more dates,” Paul warned, as you tilted your head at him.  
“So you count today’s lunch at your house as one of the dates?” You asked, smiling.  
“I would think so.” He said as you smiled.  
“Yeah no, you’re going to have to do better than that. Dates count if you take me out somewhere. The house doesn’t count.” You negotiated, as Paul smiled.  
“Fine, 3 more to go then,” Paul said, as he pointed at you.  
“But you are only getting your way because I like you, sweetheart,” Paul said, as you went to grab the swimsuit that Amanda had packed in your duffel, as you walked into the bathroom to change into it, intent on teasing him with what he couldn’t have just yet until you got to date number 3.  
\--  
You went to sleep next to Paul later that night after having dinner. Paul insisted on making homemade pizza with his pizza oven out on the patio. After watching a bit of television, you rolled over as you felt Paul get up from the bed.  
“Where are you going?” You asked as you felt his breath against your ear.  
“Just taking a shower. A cold one thanks to you y/n. Don’t wait up.” He said as you felt the heat in your face, at his very candid admission at what he was going to be doing in the shower.   
Or he really was just going to be taking a shower and saying that to get a reaction out of you, you thought, as your mind started thinking about what he really meant by that.  
You noticed that he had left the bathroom door open a crack, as you heard the shower start to run. Your curiosity got the better of you, as you found yourself getting out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.  
He was already in the shower, the sliding door closed and it’s haziness obscuring your view of him, due to the design of the shower door, and due to the ever continuous steam that made it hard for you to see through.   
You watched as he ditched the washcloth that had been in his hand, reaching between his legs and cupping his balls with soap-slick fingers. He spread his legs slightly, bracing his hand against the plastic wall. The hot water pounded onto his back, running down his spine, and he shivered, biting his lip.  
He slid his thumb along the slit, twisting slightly on the upstroke. His motions are fast as he quickly pumps his hand up and down with a loose wrist. He pushes his head back into the spray of the shower and then grips tightly, dragging his hand down in slower, tighter squeezes. His chest rises and falls quickly and he waits for it to slow a bit before he picks up his pace again.  
You watch him fist his hand around his long cock, repeating the loop of fast, needy jerks over his hard length before slowing down to gripping, slow tugs. You feel yourself becoming very turned on by the sight. He twists the palm of his hand around the head of his dick and he whispers your name again. Your arousal is even more amplified knowing he's thinking of you while he works himself up. He's jerking himself harder now, bicep taut in his arm as he works his own cock. He pants heavily and stops suddenly, cock twitching in arousal that he waits to pass before massaging his length in his grip.  
You realize he's edging. And right now it's the hottest thing you've ever seen. Every time he jerks his hand quickly, hips thrusting to meet his strokes, and then pauses right before he explodes in orgasm, you feel a tug of arousal in your core. "Y/N...Y/N...please..." escapes his lips in a whispered beg.  
He stroked faster, he spilled into his fist, gritting his teeth to keep back a groan.  
The shower washed his come away, destroying the evidence. He turned once, giving himself a perfunctory final rinse, and then he shut off the water.  
You realized that in your situation, that he was going to be getting out of the shower in a second.  
Crap. You thought, as your aroused brain was delayed in a reaction, as you quickly tried to back yourself out of the bathroom, without him noticing. Once your feet touched the carpet, you knew it was safe to run to the bed, diving under the covers, and turned away from the bathroom, completely frazzled. And just trying your damnedest to try and control your breathing to make it seem like you had fallen asleep.  
You pulled the blankets up further on your to cover yourself, as you heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and then the smell of the soap that was now lingering on Paul hitting you, as you felt the bed dip with his added weight.  
“Good night y/n.” He said, as you heard the smile on his face as he went to pull you to him, effectively cuddling with you, as you felt your heart rate increase further.  
“I hope next time you can join me,” he said, as you felt his smile, as he kissed your neck quickly before settling against the pillows sighing tiredly.  
And all you could think about was the fact that you wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night because it would be game on until the 3rd date.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning, not knowing if what was going through your head was a dream that you had or something that had happened the previous night. You rolled over and saw that Paul’s spot on the bed was empty.   
But the smell of brewing coffee made you realize that he was downstairs making breakfast, something that you still weren’t getting used to.  
Before going downstairs, you opted to go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and just to make sure that your hair wasn’t everywhere before going downstairs. You looked at your reflection, quickly running a hairbrush through your hair and making a point of fixing yourself up, specifically the girls, so they would be up higher in your bra so they would be more prominent to be more noticeable under your v-neck t shirt that you wore to bed the previous night.   
When you walked downstairs the smell of coffee hit you in the face, but that wasn’t the thing that made your jaw wanna drop to the floor. Paul was in the kitchen shirtless, with pajama bottoms that were sitting so low that you could see the very prominent V of his lower ______.  
“Good morning y/n.” He said as he was mixing batter with one hand and putting a piping hot cup of coffee on the kitchen island for you.  
“Good morning.” you replied, thinking it would sound confident, but it came out more like a squeak, as you quickly grabbed the cup and took a big sip of it.  
Big mistake, cause it burned your mouth instantly. But it didn’t stop there.  
“So you wanna talk about what happened last night to get it out of the way, so it isn’t awkward for you?” Paul asked, as he put the bowl down and rested his arms against the island counter as he waited for your response.  
“About what?” You asked, trying to sound like you didn’t know what happened last night.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I went to take a shower and I ended up jerking off, and you were watching me.” Paul said, as a smile crept onto his face.

“What are you talking about? You went to take a shower and I went to sleep.” You argued, despite the fact that you could feel the heat starting to form on your face.  
“Y/n, I saw you through the shower curtain. And heard you try and run back into bed before I got out of the shower.” Paul said, as he took a sip of the coffee, while holding eye contact with you.  
The cocky bastard, which would technically be a good nickname considering--- You thought as you shook yourself from that thought because if you went any further your rule of having a couple more dates with him would go out the window right now.  
“Fine, alright I saw you jerking off and I got horny!” You shouted, as Paul laughed as you rolled your eyes, sipping your coffee again, as you felt his hands on your hips, pushing you against the kitchen island.  
“Should’ve told me that last night, i would’ve taken care of that.” Paul said, as he took your cup from your hand and set it down on the island.  
“Oh really?” You asked rhetorically. You know that he would have, just wanted to mess with him a bit.  
“Yes and we wouldn’t be breaking your little rule.” Paul said, as you opened your eyes and went to kiss him, as the smoke alarm went off, parting the two of you.  
“Well apparently us getting together just isn’t in the cards.” You said, as you went to open up the back sliding door to let the smoke that had been building up in the kitchen out.  
“I’m thinking this more as the universe saying we should have cereal instead of pancakes.” Paul stated, as he went to shut off the burner and turned to look at you.  
“Oh yes that is the message the universe is sending you huh?” You said, as you leaned against the counter drinking your coffee slowly, not knowing that at that angle Paul could see everything.  
He smiled, leaning back sipping at his own coffee. “Well if that is the message that the universe is sending me, I would listen to it. But hell with the message I’m loving the view.” He said, as he pointedly, looking at your breasts in the low v-neck t shirt, and licking his lips.  
And that was it. You both kissed each other with passion, from holding out this long. From wanting to be able to be intimate with each other. But you being intimidated by the idea of being with Paul and not living up to his standards, hell even your standards since it had been so long since you had had sex with someone.  
He pulled you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, as he continued to kiss you, your lips, your neck, your chest, anywhere he could get to as he walked you both up the stairs and up to the master bedroom.  
He deposited you on the bed with a kiss, as he stepped back pulling your ankles, and pulling you to the edge of the bed, as his fingers grazed against your stomach as he went to pull your pajama shorts and underwear off. He then went to take off your shirt, but you had already been up in a sitting position, your hands going towards Paul’s low sitting pajama bottoms that barely was an excuse to be covering him, since you could see the line of hair that led to his dick.  
You pulled them down, as Paul stepped out of them, as you went to lay back down on the bed.  
“I told you, we could still get the tension out without breaking your rule.” Paul said, as he laid down next to you on the bed.  
Paul’s touch was warming you all over, and he nudged up until he was flush with your body.  
He was naked and hard, his body against yours making you whine pathetically.  
“Tell me it doesn’t feel good, baby girl. You’re safe with me. You’ll always be safe with me.” His lips grazed your cheek.   
Paul silenced all of your thoughts with a kiss, stealing your breath away. “Touch me,” he whispered, “feel how hard I am for you, sweetheart.” You didn’t move, so he took your hand, guiding your fingers to his thick erection. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to have you like this? To be able to touch you?” He groaned when your fingers tightened. “Do what you want.” You hesitated, just holding his cock in your fingers, feeling his pulse through his skin. “Been waiting for so long,” Paul added, and you moved your hand, stroking him once, eliciting a deep moan from him. “Tell me this doesn’t feel right, Y/N..”  
You didn’t say anything, watching his face as you stroked him again, experimenting by swiping your thumb over his cockhead, feeling the sticky slick of precum on your skin. Paul’s eyes fluttered shut for a split second, and his teeth snagged his bottom lip, pride surging through your chest at the fact that you’d caused the expression.  
“This feels right,” you informed him.   
His reaction was instant. His eyes snapped open wide and he snarled, his hand grabbing the back of your neck to drag you in for a harsh kiss. You yelped into his mouth at the sudden move, feeling a complete loss of power as he pushed you into the bed, rutting his cock into your hand.You spread your legs, arching up against him as your arousal insistently throbbed in your veins.   
Your fingers still held his cock where he was thrusting his hips against you, dragging the thick column of flesh through your fingers, and you wished he would just take you. The need was unbearable.  
“You gotta say it,” he almost begged. His weight lifted from you a little, allowing you to take back control of your hand on him. “Tell me you’ve never thought about this.”  
There was no point in lying. “I have,” you breathed, and Paul smiled widely, leaning into you.  
You closed your eyes, still moving your hand on him, in time with the pulsing low in your belly. The thought of him, taking you, - it wouldn’t leave your mind. Rational thought didn’t care about your little date rule.  
“Thought you didn’t like my little rule,” you gasped, unsure why you even cared.  
Paul hummed, palming your breast through the tshirt,nuzzling his nose against yours. “Don’t get me wrong, the thought of filling you up, that sweet little cunt…”  
“What if… what if I wanted it?” you asked, the words cracking on your dry tongue. You licked your lips, trying to work up some moisture. He didn’t reply. “I want you.” Paul groaned, closing his eyes as you rolled against him, pushing him onto his back and getting onto your knees, not stopping the steady movement of your hand on his cock.  
“ what are you -”  
His eyes rolled back in his head when you bent and licked the precum from his slit, tasting his salty essence on your tongue. Flames burned harder in your belly, and you straddled his knees, sliding your lips down over the flared head of his cock, and Paul’s fingers curled in the bedsheets.  
It tickled the back of your throat when you took him deeper, using your tongue to feel every vein and bump. His nails were scraping against the fabric of the sheets and he’d tilted his head back, jutting his chin into the air. Your name left his lips over and over and you felt a sick sense of pride that he was like this because of you.This big, strong rock god, wanted you.   
“That’s it, kitten,” Paul murmured, gasping as you kept moving up and down on his cock. “Fuck, gonna cum in that pretty little throat of yours.” His fingers slid through your hair, holding you in place as he shifted his hips, fucking up into your mouth. You splayed your hands over his hips, your eyes watering when his cock swelled in your throat.  
When he came, you swallowed as much as you could, your slender fingers around the base of his cock that throbbed with each spurt of cum.  
You dragged yourself away, sputtering for breath with Paul’s spendings splattered over your chest and fingers, staining the black shirt. Paul was watching you, red faced and panting, and you pulled your fingers away from his cock, making him flinch.  
“Still think you’re not meant to be here?” he asked, raising himself up on his elbows. You sat there on his legs, the taste of him in your mouth and the warmth of him in your belly, not moving. Paul smiled, reaching forward to pluck at your shirt. “Take this off.”  
Avoiding the stickiness on the front, you obeyed, pulling the shirt off of your skin, surprised to find your body covered in a sheen of sweat. There was a complimentary hum from Paul as he watched you strip, his hands tugging your hips forward until he had you in his lap.  
His cock was still hard, pressed up against your pussy, and god, you wanted him.  
“Goddamn, baby girl. So hot and wet,” he praised, sliding his hands up your thighs as you started to rock against him. Every stroke brought his cockhead tight against your clit and you whimpered loudly, needing more. “That’s it, take what you want. Get yourself off on my big cock.”  
You gasped, leaning forward to hold your balance with your hands either side of his head. Paul took the opportunity to kiss you again, one big hand wrapping around the back of your head as you kept writhing on his cock, moving faster and faster. The remainder of his cum mixed with your arousal, creating a sloppy mess between you, but it only allowed you to pick up speed until you were crying and begging to cum.  
“You wanna cum so bad, don’t you y/n?” Paul purred, forcing you to look at him with both hands on your face. “Talk to me,” he ordered softly, and you nodded, gasping for breath,  
“Wanna come on your cock,,” you sobbed, nodding your head as he held it.  
“Come on, y/n,” he urged, “you can cum for me.”  
Your entire body shuddered as you felt the dam break - almost literally. Your release coated his thighs and yours as you wailed out your release into his chest; you clung to him through every last aftershock, until your smaller frame was shaking in his hold.  
Paul kissed the top of your head, laying one hand against your back, just where your heart was beating too fast in your chest. You were sweating, overheated, and exhausted. “It’s okay, y/n,” he assured, gently pulling you onto the bed before dragging the sheets over you. “This will all be over soon, remember 3 more dates.”  
You nodded, unable to keep your eyes open. Paul tucked you into the blankets, pausing to watch you for a minute. The afterglow of your orgasm had taken hold of you now, and it took everything in him not to fuck you right there and then.  
He had to be patient. The last thing he wanted was to make you run scared.  
3 more dates, Paul thought, as he went to go take a shower to wash both of your releases off of himself, as he tried to think of an excuse to have more than one date in a day to be able to get you both the release that you both needed.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning, a smile on your face as you moved closer to Paul. You felt his lips on the side of your face.  
“Good morning.” he grumbled, as he pulled you closer, smelling his aftershave.  
“It is a good morning isn’t it?” You asked rhetorically, as you went to kiss him, and pulled away grimacing, from the pain radiating from your lips at the contact  
Paul smiled.  
“Never thought I would literally have bruised lips from kissing.” You said as he laughed.  
“Well you have me as your boyfriend, so expect some bruising kisses.” he said, as he kissed you gently.  
“That's cause we spent most the day making out.” You pointed out, as he smiled.  
“And a little more than that.” Paul added, as you felt the heat start to come up in your face, as you felt his hand come up to the side of your face.  
“You shouldn’t feel ashamed about yesterday. That was extremely hot. Plus we knew something like that was going to happen eventually.” Paul said, as he went to get up out of bed, as you looked at him.  
“Who put a fire under your ass?” You asked, as Paul turned around with a big smile on his face.  
“Well I just got a good idea for a date.” Paul said, as he pulled the covers off the bed and off of you as you grimaced from the heat provided by the blankets being taken away so quickly.  
“So get up and get a pretty ass of your ready cause it’s going to be a full day.” Paul said, as he turned around and started grabbing clothes from the closet for him to wear and went to your side of the closet and started pulling clothes for you.   
“Oh so i have a pretty ass?” You asked, as Paul turned around.  
“And some pretty perky breasts that i got a great view of yesterday. And if we keep on going we won’t be going at all. Which I really think that you're going to regret.” Paul said, as you felt the heat come up on your face again at the mention of yesterday's activities.  
You hopped off the bed and went to the closet and looked at the clothes that he had pulled.  
“Your making my clothing choices?” You asked, skeptical.  
“No, just giving you options and maybe a hint or two. Want you to not die today.” Paul said, as he took a black t-shirt out and gray jeans to wear for himself.  
You looked at the clothes that Paul had laid out as options.  
You tried to control your thoughts, because this was almost parallel to how Andrew had been with you when you were with him, controlling everything even to the clothes that you could wear.  
But this was different, Paul wasn’t telling you what you could wear, he was just suggesting options since this date was from your context of things a surprise for you. Which made sense, right? You thought, as you looked at the clothes.   
An array of t-shirts and jeans, comfortable clothes, cause like he said he didn’t want you to die today. From what? You thought, as you picked up a v-neck tshirt and some shorts to wear since you could already feel the heat coming in from the windows into the bedroom, and a change of underwear before heading into the bathroom to change.  
\--  
You were sitting in the passenger seat, blindfolded, as you heard the echo of the tires screeching, which made you think that you were in a parking structure.  
You heard Paul open up his door and then opened up yours as he helped you out of your seat and walked behind you a couple steps before undoing your blindfold. You blinked once to get your eyes adjusted to the lights, as you felt his hands on your shoulders, rubbing your shoulders.  
“So surprised?” he asked, as you kept on looking out.  
And went around to playfully punch him in the shoulder, as he grimaced against the unexpected move.  
“Disneyland?! You take me to Disneyland and you don’t tell me!” You said excitedly, as you started jumping up and down excitedly, as all the rides that you wanted to go on started popping up in your head.  
“This is so awesome! Best boyfriend ever!” You said as you brought his face down to your level as you kissed him, ignoring the slight pain that the move brought, because it was worth the pain. Kissing him, was always going to be worth the pain.  
“Come on first stop is getting us matching mickey ears.” you said, as Paul chuckled.  
“How did i know you would be a crazy disney fan?” he asked rhetorically, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you both walked towards the elevators.


	8. Chapter 8

“First things first we are getting the hats.” You said as you went through the entrance pulling Paul along behind you as he was trying to look at the map.  
“Hey y/n slow down. We have all day.” he said, as you turned around, waiting for him to catch up to you.  
“It's better to get hats early, that place gets crowded pretty quickly.” You stated, as you took ahold of Paul’s hand, as he tried to keep in stride with you, despite the fact that you were the one that was the very significant shorter of the two of you, as you led him to where the mickey hats were sold.  
You immediately walked into the store looking at the hats, and spotted an all black baseball cap hat that had Mickey ears on it. You picked up the hat and noticed that he was looking at the ones that people would get as newlyweds, the bride and groom mickey ears.   
“Hey i think i found one that would look good with your outfit,” you said, as Paul looked down at the hat in your hand as he took it and put it on his head.  
“Now I get to find one for you.” He said as he kissed you before walking away in the shop, as you went to follow him, as he stopped you.  
“Nope you go to the other side and look at the souvenirs. Your hat is going to be a surprise.” he said, as you smiled walking to the opposite side of the shop, and instantly getting entranced by all the little Disney knick-knacks.  
You heard a rustling of a bag, which made you turn, seeing Paul with his mickey baseball hat and another hat in the bag, as he held out his arm you to take, as you both walked out of the Mad Hatter boutique.  
Paul opened up the bag, handing you the hat, as you notice that its the same as his just that it was a minnie mouse version.  
“Will you be the minnie to my mickey y/n?” he asked, as you started laughing.  
And he started laughing.   
“I know corny, just put the hat on.” Paul said, as you smiled.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” you replied, as you put the hat on, and walked hand-in-hand with Paul down main street.  
“So I was looking at the map, what were thinking about going on first?” he asked you, as you looked at the map.  
“Teacups?” he asked, as you looked up at him.  
“You wanna flip that coin don’t you?” You asked rhetorically, as you thought about it.  
“Well I mean we didn’t have that much for breakfast so I guess.” You said, as you folded up the map.  
\--  
You both stumbled out of the teacups, trying to get a grasp of how gravity was now you enemy trying to pull you down to the ground.  
“Note to self never do the teacups ever again.” You said, as you went to sit down on a bench, as Paul collapsed on it next to you with a sigh.  
“Think we’re gonna have to sit here for 5 minutes before we can go on the next ride.” Paul said as you both sat on that bench until the waves of nausea subsided.  
You jumped up on your feet once you felt better, going towards a stand and buying a water and walking back and handing it to Paul to drink, as he downed half of the bottle in one go.  
“That was your pick so now its my turn.” You said as you opened up the map and looked at it.  
“How about splash mountain?” You asked, as you offered your hand for him to take to help him up.  
“Sure, I mean might as well. It’s getting hot out.” Paul said, as you walked into the direction of Critter country.  
\--  
“ I always underestimate this ride.” You said, as you looked at their photo from the ride and then went to stand out in the sun to get dry, because you were completely soaked through.  
You felt his hands on your waist, as your shirt was sticking to you.  
“I have a little idea.” he whispered into your ear, as he took a hold of your hand and led you out from Critter Country and to New Orleans Square, both soaking wet from the ride, and right into the small group that was waiting to go onto Tom Sawyer's island.  
Not two minutes waiting in line and you were on one of the little boats that would take to the little island, as you were still trying to figure out why Paul wanted to go here in the first place.  
Once off the boat, everyone went their separate ways, as Paul took you off in a different direction, rounding a couple corners and then finally stopped, as he turned to face you.  
One second you were innocently walking hand-in-hand on Tom Sawyer’s Island and the next second his lips are on you.

You were kissing like crazy. Like your lives depend on it. His tongue slips inside your mouth, gentle but demanding, and it’s nothing like you’ve ever experienced, and you suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of your body dissolves into his. Your fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. Your veins throb and my heart explodes. You have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever. He pushes you backward, your back hitting the inside of the cave that you stopped in. Making out in amongst the sounds of kids playing around and near you on the island, the thought of some kid finding you in the back of your head. But you don’t care that much, cause what would happen? Most likely be asked to leave the park.You don’t care about any of that. All you want is Paul.The weight of his body on top of yours is extraordinary. You feel him—all of him—pressed against you, and you inhale his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that’s just … him. The most delicious smell you could ever imagine. You wanted to breathe him in, lick him, eat him, drink him. His lips taste like honey. His face has the slightest bit of stubble and it rubs your skin but you don’t care, you don’t care at all. He feels wonderful. His hands are everywhere, and it doesn’t matter that his mouth is already on top of yours, You want him closer.   
You try and maneuver to try and get him closer to you, as he stepped closer, as he took your leg in his hand, wrapping it around his to get him closer. You had never dry humped someone when you were wearing wet clothes. Until now and you didn’t think it could feel this good.  
You pulled away to take a breathe, as Paul’s lips landed on your neck, still persistent, as he rolled his hips into you, causing you to moan at the contact that your core had with his very obvious erection that was helped more with the wet denim of his jeans.  
“God you have no idea how much I want you y/n.” he whispered as he went to gently bite your ear, as you groaned, pushing him away, stunned.  
“We can’t dry hump at Disneyland Paul.” you whispered, as he smiled at you.  
“My intentions were some very innocent making out. You were the one that started pulling my hair.” Paul said, as he went to fix his shirt, trying to get it to not stick as much to him. He took a breath and went to lean his forehead against yours as you both took a second to calm down.

“You really don’t know how much I want you though, truly y/n.” He said, as you opened your eyes and saw him looking directly into your eyes. Nothing but love in them for you.  
And that took your breath away, and you felt tears start to well up in your eyes, as you took his hand.  
“Come on, let's get something to eat then go on another ride.” You said, changing the subject, cause yes you liked him alot but this was really the first time where you were brought back and wanted to start comparing Paul’s behavior against Andrew’s. But there was no contest. Paul was better for you and was a better person than that slimeball Andrew.  
\--  
6 hours later…  
You both were trying to get through the crowds of people that were trying to get to main street to see the fireworks. All you could think of was the pounding in your feet from walking all over the park during the day.  
“Oh hey frozen lemonade. You wanna share one?” Paul asked, as he looked back at you as you smiled tiredly.  
“Yeah sure.” You said, as he led you hand-in-hand through the crowd and towards the frozen lemonade stall.  
5 minutes later you both were walking around. And it must’ve been the mix of being dead tired and the mass amount of sugar in that drink. But there was a definite change in Paul.  
“y/n...y/n what the hell was in the drink?” he asked, as he pulled you to his side as you continued walking.  
“Water, ice, lemonade and mass amounts of sugar.” You stated simply, as you took another sip of the frozen drink, as looked at it like he was trying to see through the plastic cup.  
“Are you sure? Like they could’ve put something in it. Cause I can’t feel my face right now.” He said in all seriousness, as you started laughing at him.  
“You can’t feel your face?” You asked, not really sure if what you were hearing was right, as you continued walking and felt him grab at your waist.  
“y/n you're walking too fast, slow down!” he shouted, as you started laughing.  
“Paul all you had was sugar what the hell? People are going to think you had one too many.” You said as you both continued on your way.  
\---  
One second Paul was fine, the next he was running for the trash cans.  
“Paul are you ok?” You asked, as you saw him bee-line for the trashcans and then headed towards the bushes, and started throwing up, as you rubbed his back, and held back his hair.  
“I think that frozen lemonade was a bad idea.” Paul said, as he stood up, as you passed him the water bottle from earlier to wash his mouth out with.  
“Yeah I agree.” You said, as you wrapped your arm around his waist.  
“I think it’s time we go home. Get you some pepto and in bed.” You said, as Paul looked at you.  
“Usually I would disagree and say that you sound like my mother but maybe i need that right now.” Paul said, as he rested his head on your shoulder as you both walked slowly towards the exit.  
“Sorry i had to ruin our date.” Paul said, as you looked up at him.  
“Are you kidding this was fun. Minus the throwing up I had a great time. But i would’ve called it at the teacups. I think that was your undoing at the beginning there.” You commented, as you got closer to the exit, and noticed a kiosk full of merchandise.  
“Is it ok if I get a shirt for evan?” You ask, as you look at the tshirts as Paul smiled.  
“Yeah he’ll love it. Granted he’s probably going to be pissed that I didn’t bring him along today.” Paul commented, as you bought a kid sized disneyland shirt for Evan to wear.  
T Shirt in hand, you both walked back to the parking structure.  
“Gotta say out of all the dates I’ve been on this has been the best.” You said, as Paul smiled.  
“Oh just wait for the plans that I have for later on.” He said, making the wheels start to spin in your head about what he meant by that, as he just laughed as you both got in the car, headed back to Los Angeles.   
Another date closer for you to be closer to Paul in every way. Which is what you couldn’t get out of your head the entire ride back to Paul’s house.


	9. Chapter 9

You were getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around yourself when you heard some noises in the master bedroom that was attached.  
You peeked your head out of the bathroom, steaming coming out of the bathroom behind you, as you saw Paul doing through his closet.  
“Hey what are you doing?” You asked, as Paul kept on moving hanger after hanger looking through his clothes.  
“Trying to find something for tonight. Nothing seems right. I might have to go shopping.” He said in a rushed way, as you eyebrows furrowed, as you stepped out the bathroom fully, holding onto the towel that was wrapped around you, as you shooed him over and went through his closet and looked at his clothes.  
“What are you talking about. You have options. Well, what about the clothes you ended up buying at that shop a couple days ago?” You offered, as you looked over at Paul who was smiling at you.  
“See this is why i have you around. You just know what to say to get my head on straight. Thanks.” He said, as he kissed you as you smiled.  
“No problem. Especially if me helping you comes with free kisses as payment.” You as you went through the opposite side of the closet and picked out a dress and heels to change into.  
You were going to change in the bathroom and turned around seeing Paul starting to primp in the mirror, as you laughed.  
“What?” he said, as he turned his head in your direction.  
“Need 5 minutes with your reflection there?” You asked, as he laughed, looking you up and down.  
“After this movie premiere, you realize...well this’ll be date 4.” Paul pointed out, as you smiled.  
“Oh I was more than aware of that. And I’m ready. Are you?” You asked, as your smile grew wider, as you set what you had fished out of your belongings before the shower onto the bathroom counter. The sound of metal hitting the counter made Paul look down at where your hand had been, as you walked away. Leaving him to look down at the metal rings of the cock ring, as he smirked.  
\--  
You both walked out of the theatre, feeling the relief when you noticed that all the photographers with cameras were no longer outside it, waiting like vultures. You walked beside Paul, as a car pulled up, the driver coming out and opening the back door for Paul and you to get into, as you raise the end of your heavy gown.  
Once the door was closed you leaned back against the seat and yawned.  
“Don’t tell me that movie was that boring.” Paul said, as you looked to your side to look at him.  
“No, I’m just tired. Didn’t realize how much that was going to be. Never had that many cameras in my face before.” You said, as you felt Paul’s arms go around your shoulders, and pulled you closer to him, as you leaned you head against his shoulder.  
“Yeah it can be draining. Which is why I had an idea that we could just leave here for a bit.” Paul said, as you looked up at him.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, intrigued.  
“On a little vacation away from here. Out in a place where I know that we won’t be bothered.” Paul said simply as he smiled.  
“So we are going to go home, take off these fancy clothes, get something comfy on and pack up our bags and leave.” Paul said.  
“After today you can’t take me to the middle of nowhere and I’ll be happy.” You replied, as Paul laughed.  
“Oh you’ll see. It is practically the middle of nowhere. I think it's what we both need.” Paul said, as you leaned your head against his shoulder for the duration of the ride back to his house.  
\--  
After a quick shower to get the mass amounts of hairspray out of your hair, and makeup off your face, and some comfortable lounge pants and a hoodie were on you. You finally felt like yourself again. And you were hastily packing up a bag, throwing in all array of types of clothing, bathing suits and some lingerie. Since it came to you that after tonight your little date rule was obsolete.  
Even if it had been your rule from the start, you still hated waiting but you wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn’t just about sex, that you had a connection to Paul. Since the time that you had met him outside of that classroom, had been proving that he wasn’t just his stage persona, or about just about sex. He was a very nice guy. One that you could see having more than just a relationship with.  
You noticed as you were packing, so was Paul, which gave you some hints at what to pack, light clothes, swim trunks, sunscreen. So it must be hot where you were going? You thought, as you took some of the irrelevant clothes that you had put in your bag before.  
“You good to go? I wanna try and get there. I mean right now there might not be any traffic, but honestly I just wanna get there so we can get some sleep” Paul said, as he zipped up his bag.  
“Oh yeah ‘sleep’ is what we are calling it now.” You joked, as Paul laughed, as he grabbed your bag and closed it, then kissed you.  
“Come on, have to hurry so we can get that ‘sleep’ we’ve both been wanting.” He said, as you both walked out of the house hand-in-hand towards the black suburban.  
\--  
You were at least an hour and a half out but you were struggling to keep your eyes open.  
“Hey your my wing-man driving. If you go to sleep, who knows if i go to sleep at the wheel.” Paul said, as you opened your eyes.  
“Correction. Wing-woman.” You said, as you moved to the back seats to where the ice chest was and grabbed a water bottle to drink out of. Cause at least when having to pee you won’t even bother going to sleep.  
“Regardless, you snore.” Paul said, as you put the cap on the water bottle.  
“I do not snore.” You said, as Paul laughed.  
“You so do.” He said, as you laughed, and looked at him in the driver’s seat.  
“Well you talk in your sleep.” You said, as he looked at you shocked.  
“What?” he asked as you smiled.  
“You do talk in your sleep. And it's adorable.” You said, as you saw Paul shaking his head and smiling, as you leaned more into your seat.  
“No no no your not falling asleep!” Paul said as you laughed, as he went to turn on the air conditioning on full blast and turned up the radio, as you practically felt the vibrations of it in your body as you started laughing.  
As you started dancing in your seat to “turn up the radio” by autograph as it pumped through the speakers, Paul joined along, as you both laughed.  
“Turn up the radio, I need the music, give me some more”  
\--  
A couple dozen songs later, and Paul was driving up a grade, as you noticed a smile creep on his face.  
“Once we go over this grade your definitely going to know where we are headed.” he said, which made you sit up a little bit in your seat, just waiting for the car to coast over the hill, as you saw a lit up city off in the distance, as it clicked in your head.  
And you were playfully smacking him, as he laughed.  
“You should’ve told me that you were taking me to Laughlin, NV! I could’ve been a little bit more prepared.” You said, as Paul smiled.  
“It was supposed to be a surprise. Own some property out here. Come here every so often to get away, thought that you might want to see it, and get away for a bit.” Paul said, as he watch the excitement cross your face at this new information.  
“Oh we are so going gambling and drinking and…” You said as Paul pulled you in for a kiss.  
“And I’m going to make love to you finally.” Paul said as he licked his lips and moved his focus back onto the road, as he felt you pull away humming in contentment.  
“I look forward to it.” You said, as you felt his hand go to you thigh, as you covered his hand with yours as you gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Paul drove through the town and passed the block of casinos he went down a street and through the passcode gate to get to the property that was right on the river. Passing house after house you were starting to wonder which one was Paul’s.  
The question in your head was answered, when came up to a stop at the cul-de-sac where the biggest house sat.  
“Of course.” You said, as you smiled at Paul.  
“What? It was a great deal. Had to put some work into it on the inside but it was totally worth it.” Paul said proudly, as he got out of the car, and opened your door for you, as you both started to unpack the suburban of your bags, ice chest and some food that you had raided from the house back in Los Angeles before leaving.  
You were starting to walk towards the kitchen, as you felt hands sweep you up off the floor.  
“Hey I was just about to stock the fridge.” You said, as you relaxed in Paul’s arms as he carried you bridal style.  
“Well that can wait.” He said, as he spun you around in the opposite direction, making you think he was just going to straight up lead you into the master bedroom.  
“I want to give you a tour of the place.” He said, as he set you back down on your feet, as walked you back towards the entranceway again, as you shook your head.  
There was never gonna be a moment where he wasn’t surprising you.  
He looked at you with a big smile on his face, that infectious smile.  
“What do you think I was just going to take you into the master bedroom and have my way with you?” He asked, as you bite your lip.  
“Honestly, yes.” You said, as you felt Paul’s hands go to your waist.  
“While that is true, have to have the tour first, then dinner then we see where the rest of this night is going to take us.” he said, even though you knew his mind was only focused on the promise of sex like you were.  
“Plus I don’t wanna scare you off just yet, when I’ve been able to keep you from running for the hills this long. And I have to be a gentleman.” Paul said, as he adorably pouted at you.  
“You mean you think you're going to be rewarded for being a gentleman this entire time?” You asked rhetorically, as he nodded.  
“Of course.” He said, simply, as you laughed at his response, as he spun you around and seemed to be going through the tour faster then he probably intended on coming off.  
The house was beautiful inside, but also simple, matching the area they were in. An expansive enough kitchen to cook in, a big living room with a sectional couch that seemed to be able to fit at least 8 people on it. As well as a master bedroom, a bedroom that had two twin beds in it, and two other bedrooms that had queen-sized beds in them.  
And then there was the back part of the house, as you stepped out onto the second floor patio to look down. Right on the water with its own launch ramp, trailer with a boat on it waiting to be put into the water. And then there was the pool and hot tub that you knew you would be definitely going on this long weekend.  
“This place is really something. I mean I didn't think I would need this but I think I did.” You said, as you looked out into the night sky and saw the stars that you never really got to see in the bright lights of the city.  
“Yeah me too. Which is why I knew we had to come out here after the movie premiere.” Paul said, as he stood behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist as he kissed the side of your face, as you smiled at the contact.  
And then your stomach growled, breaking the silence.  
“Well I guess that means that I need to start making dinner.” Paul said, as you laughed.  
“I really think dinner can wait, don't you?” You asked, as you slipped back into the house, where the master bedroom was as he followed you back in, as you turned around and kissed him.  
The soft kisses became more passionate as you realized he wasn't going to stop you or push you away. Paul's eyes slid closed as he finally gave himself over to the moment. His arms wrapped around you, big hands splayed wide over your back. A sign. Approval. Acknowledgement of your claim. You had finally come to him and chosen him for your own. You felt so slight in his arms, trembling under the spread of his fingers, as your mouth went to his neck, trying to leave your mark on him, until after a few minutes your mouth left his neck. For long minutes you both simply embraced each other and the knowledge of what was coming in the hours ahead. This was new ground for the both of you. You were used to intimate exchanges of words. Tonight there would be none.  
Because everything that needed to be said already had been said.  
Tonight was simply about touch and breath and two hearts beating wildly with everything they had been denied and denying for themselves for months.  
For now, Paul was content to let you lead. He knew they had precious little time while he could still give you that and he wanted you to feel confident in your decision.   
You parted and you slowly shrugged out of your coat you had been wearing. Not provocatively. Not to tease. Softly, with joy shining out of her. Your hands were steady as you reached for the buttons on his button-down shirt.  
Paul's gaze dipped down, drawn away from the smile in your eyes by the erotic hint of lace he could see under your blouse. Something you'd chosen specifically for this night that was underneath your flannel and jeans that you wore. That invited a slow seduction from the man.  
You pushed his shirt from his shoulders with a shy smile that fired his blood more than an explicit come-on ever could. Your eyes touched his bare arms and the swell of muscles under his undershirt, but you didn't move. He caught your hands and put them on the hem of his undershirt, silently urging you to strip it from him. You hesitated at first and he could hear your heart speed wildly while you gathered your courage.   
You drew his tank up and off, letting it trap his heavy arms above his head for a long moment while you looked at his body with frank appreciation; the way a woman looks at her lover. Her eyes raked over him hungrily, from his dark long hair to the thick hair on his chest. The sleek ripple of muscle. The pulse beating erratically in the hollow of his cleanly-shaven throat. The narrowing of his waist where it disappeared into his worn jeans. Tight abs and a tracing of thick veins that made you wonder if his cock would be the same. Thick and hot and hard. Powerful.   
You next kiss was wetter. Deeper. Slower. Paul kept his word, aware you wanted to be only yourself with him tonight. He tried to fix that in his mind. you were trusting him to keep you safe. Your tongue was as bold and impertinent as ever, moving against his now. Tasting him. Inviting him deeper. You suckled his tongue, giving him little nips between deep kisses. A wet slow glide of skin that made him wonder how he was ever going to pull himself from the slick clasp of your body later.  
Your eyes were shining as you touched him, your hands on his waist. You explored him with soft hands, seemingly unaware he was caressing you too, roaming touches over every bit of you that he could reach.  
Paul welcomed the breather he got as you parted long enough for him to slowly unbutton the long row of tiny buttons at the front of your flannel top. His fingertips brushed your skin lightly and he enjoyed your shiver at the simple skin contact.   
Paul bent to toe off his shoes and socks, ducking his head so you wouldn't see and know how close he was to the edge. He knelt at your feet to remove your boots and felt the touch of your hand on his head, fingers sliding warm against his scalp as they pushed into his hair. He pressed his face against her soft belly and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Her touch seemed to convey that you understood what he was feeling and you didn't fear it. You welcomed it.  
Soon the growling wildness between them was too loud to ignore. His hands slid under the edge of your jeans to the zipper of her boot. The purr of metallic teeth and the rending of supple leather made him shiver as he thought of your body opening to his touch in a similar way. The sound was loud in the silence, almost pornographic against his ears as you bared yourselves to each other, bit by bit.  
He hesitated. You did not. Her fingers under his chin drew him up until he regained his feet.   
He reached for the buttons closer at her throat, inwardly pleased that you needed to anchor your hands on his shoulders. Your eyes were on his face. His were on the skin slowly being revealed.  
Full wet lips interrupted his progress, stealing kisses as he worked. He smiled against your mouth, but didn't stop until the last button came free. You looked down as he parted her blouse. You heard his soft intake of air as he bared your skin to his gaze for the first time and pushed your blouse from your shoulders. His appreciation of her body empowered you.  
The lace of an ivory camisole clung to your full curves, a whisper of gossamer that hid nothing. Not the shape of your breasts or the wild beating of her heart or the raspberry nipples standing up for him, aching to be touched. Soon. Soon. You were bare beneath it. His mouth watered and his big hands tightened on your slim waist as your fingers slid down his chest to the button on his jeans.  
Paul managed to tear his eyes from your breasts to watch you open his pants. You didn't stroke or tease first. He stopped you only long enough to pull out his wallet with the strip of three inside. He tossed it on the nightstand beside the king-sized bed before stepping out of his jeans.  
You stilled for a moment and then shuddered as you looked at his naked, aroused body, thick with need and heavy with lust.   
Pulling you flush against him, he kissed your mouth first and then your neck. As your head fell back, his mouth moved lower, licking and biting and sucking from one proud crest to the other. Impatient fingers explored your creamy skin, pushing aside the stretchy lace but not removing it entirely.  
You whimpered against him, the muscles of your back tightening under his palms as your fingers threaded into his hair. Greedy for more, his hand slipped under the lace and plucked softly, rolling your stiff nipple between his thick fingers.   
He set you from him, holding you at arm's length and met your eyes. His were wild, dark with desire and the agonizing burn of hope. He held your gaze for long moments, waiting. Wanting to give you one last chance to be sure this was truly what you wanted. It wasn't something that could be undone in the cold, gray light of dawn. He might be able to let you go now.  
Your head moved, just the hint of a nod. When he hesitated, you nodded again, decisively, and the warm acceptance in your face rocked him. It was done.  
Paul wrapped both hands around your neck, thumbs on your jaw and pulled your mouth to his. The touch was dominant but also soft, and telegraphed both reverence and happiness twined heavily with desire. You were finally where they'd wanted to be for so long.  
Now that the last door was open between them, you and Paul couldn't stop touching. The sweep of his big hands on your collarbones. your breasts in his palms. His lips on your nape and your ribcage and her wrist. The press of your bodies together. You mouth on his chest. Your hand on the small of his back. Intimate, tender caresses they'd dreamed of giving and receiving for months.  
You fingers explored his nipple and followed the trail of hair down his chest to the thick tangle at his groin. The tendons in Paul's neck stood out in vivid relief as you stroked him; trailing your nails gently through the dark hair at his base before tracing your fingertips down the thick shaft.  
You held him in your palm at first, getting a feel for the weight and heft before you favored the tip with a few soft strokes of your thumb. You took a heady delight in the way he jerked in your grasp, unable to keep from thrusting lightly into your hand.  
It went far beyond the simple pleasure of erotic friction on oversensitized flesh. It was something uniquely you. Nobody had ever touched him like that; with a blend of awe and tremulous excitement, like it was something precious to you and not just two people spending themselves against each other in the dark. Everything with you was different. Paul could feel you trying to pull back a little to get a good look at his naked body, but he was simply unable to let you go.  
And then he looked down further at you. The erotic view shocked him into stillness. It wasn't tights you were wearing. It was stockings that ended in a thick band of creamy, iridescent lace at the top of each milky thigh, leaving you naked above. your camisole covered you from breasts to hips and was edged in delicate lace, but it was sheer enough that he could easily see you was bare under it. The shadow of your soft, dark hair tormented him. His mouth watered and Paul had to wrap a hand around his base and squeeze to keep from embarrassing himself.  
Christ.   
Paul spun her in his arms and pulled your body back against his, pushing the wild fall of your hair out of his way before putting his mouth on your neck and biting hard. Possession, pure and simple. You moaned, letting your head fall back to his shoulder. Your fingers gripped his thighs while his hands roamed your breasts and belly before sliding up under the edge of your camisole. He stroked the soft skin around your navel, tracing patterns on your skin while he nipped at her throat, laving the mark he'd made with his tongue while he brushed his fingers lower until they met soft hair.  
He didn't tease you open or delve inside to feel the sweet welcome that already glazed your thighs. Not yet. He wanted you on the bed for that in case you lost your feet when he did. You were already trembling.  
You parted, Paul sat at the foot of the bed and held out his hand to you in invitation.   
Fingers entwined, you settled yourself on his thighs, a knee to either side of his hips. He kissed your fingers and then let them go, pleased when you rested them on his shoulders. His hands slid from your knees to toy with the lace at the top of your thighs, tracing the seam of flesh and gossamer before they anchored on your bare ass and gave an appreciative squeeze that drew a groan from him.  
Your gaze was focused downward, on the thick erection jutting up between them. It throbbed against his belly, leaving little glossy smears as it jumped under the weight of your stare. Paul's breath hissed through his teeth as you touched him again, a soft sensual caress that made his heavy body shudder under you. He bit back a growl at the sight of your small hand stroking him.   
This time he guided both your hands back to his shoulders and slid his hands down her body, pushing up the hem of her camisole so he could see, too, as you swayed enticingly above him.Soft dark curls with a flash of pink hidden inside. The shine of wetness on your inner thighs. The scent was maddening, fogging his brain.  
When he brushed his knuckles over your curls to the moist skin below, you gasped. Smiling, he did it again. And then again, applying a little more pressure with each pass. When you began slowly rocking your hips, he flipped his hand over and pressed his entire palm against your crotch. Christ, you were so soft and sweet here, and the little sounds you were making in your throat and the needy buck of your hips told him you were hungry for more.  
Chaining his slipping control, he held your eyes and slowly slid a finger inside you, one thick knuckle at a time. You both groaned. Hot and slick. Tight, his brain shouted. Tight. That knowledge was important. He needed to fix it in his head, an anchor to keep from losing himself completely in the rising pleasure. Fuck. So tight.   
A second finger. You keened. He wanted you on your back before he added a third. He slipped his fingers out of you and sucked them clean. You blushed and he watched it sweep down your neck and chest. Just when he thought that might have been too crude, you swiped your thumb through the now steady trickle at his tip and brought it to your mouth, humming out your approval to him as his flavor bloomed over your tongue.  
You liked it.  
Your nimble fingers returned to him again, gathering another taste. And then another. He stopped you then because he could see in your eyes where this was going and he was going to lose it if you put your mouth on him now. He was too tightly wound. A sound broke his throat, a soft whine rather than a growl, articulating something to you that he couldn't express in words.  
You widened her legs and sank down, trapping his erection between them and painting him with your wetness as you slowly rocked against him with a tentative roll of your hips.  
His eyes slipped closed, teeth bared in the darkness as his head fell back.  
Fuck. That was so good.  
Big hands on her bare ass encouraged her to do it again. Paul let you lead, wanting you to feel in control of what was happening, while he still could. He forced his eyes open, needing to see you moving on him despite the pleasure swamping him.  
Sometimes he just let you undulate against him. Sometimes he let your hip go and slid his hand between you both to touch you softly or to rub your drenched opening with the silky tip of his erection, mingling your wetness and scents and stimulating you both. When you began to shake, he shifted and slowly lowered you to the bed, leaving your legs splayed wide around his powerful hips.  
You both needed more. The little teasing touches were not enough. Even the steady sensual grind was more torture than pleasure now.  
Paul's hands returned to your body, mapping your skin as they slowly drifted down between your legs. So soft. He couldn't get enough of you here. First one finger and then two, moving with purpose now. Not just to enjoy your body, but to drive her toward the release they both needed her to have.  
Soon your eyes started to drift closed and your back began to arch. He put one big palm on your belly, applying pressure just above your pubic bone with the heel of his hand. When he added a third finger and thrust deep with the other hand, you bit your lip and convulsed, moaning as you came, hard.  
Paul could feel your thighs shaking against his sides, your legs flexing as you twisted and then went limp. He smiled softly as he gentled his touches to help you come down. He couldn't wait now. The scent was too enticing not to follow.  
His mouth was warm and wet, licking and nipping at you as he kissed down your body. Hips. Thighs. That luscious sweetness between. Inside and out. He lapped away the gush of wetness, smiling against you as you gasped at the heat of his mouth and the feel of his tongue inside you. Without stopping his ministrations, he caught her eye, knowing you were remembering their earlier conversation at lunch that same day and your confession that you were quite underwhelmed by the idea of this particular act. You clearly didn't think that anymore, and he chuckled against you — an amused rumbling that made you smile and sink your fingers into his hair.  
He hadn't forgotten what you'd said about needing more than a soft tickle, and he adjusted his touch accordingly, making sure to favor you with strong sucks and firm flicks of his tongue, returning to those places that made your breath catch and your body squirm against his mouth. Your soft sighs and quiet murmurs told him you liked it, but you were restless under his touch until he pushed his fingers back inside.  
You moaned loudly when he did and he understood in that moment what you'd been unable to articulate at lunch. Some women needed penetration. Perhaps you'd simply been empty too long. Or maybe you needed to feel physically invaded by your partner to differentiate it from the softer touches you gave yourself.  
You responded strongly twisting and shaking in the throes of another powerful orgasm. His groan of pleasure rose to meet yours as a new gush of slickness poured from you. This time, he didn't lap it away, aware they'd need it for what was coming next.   
You protested weakly, still mostly submerged in a deep well of pleasure. You watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he knelt up between your spread legs and gathered your wetness on his fingers before slicking his length, fisting it a few times, lost to some primal force he was unable to resist.  
You reached for him as he moved over you and positioned himself between your splayed legs, rubbing his tip between your slick folds.  
Paul was surprised when you caught his jaw in your hands and brought your faces together, so close you shared the same breath; his mouth opened just above hers. He waited for a second, feeling their bodies part one last time and your hands coming back to his face before he sank deeply inside of you. Neither of you made a sound, but he could tell from the tension in your body and by her sharp intake of air that it had hurt. You breathed through it, holding his face to yours, wanting to give and receive more than what was between their legs.  
Your eyes were soft. Misty. Full of warmth and acceptance that moved him profoundly. He could see your future there. Fighting and laughing and loving. Lazy afternoons and passionate nights. His unborn children. And a love so deep and consuming it scared the shit out of him because now that he had it, the idea of losing it was unthinkable.  
The erotic tingle raced under his skin and he pulled out, smiling down at you as your hands fell away with a whimper. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and he hovered over you, impatient to be back in the sanctuary of your body.  
He dipped down to drop a tender kiss between your legs, licking at you softly. You cradled his head to your breast, pushing your fingers into his hair as he moved back up your body, kissing you deeply while he slid back inside. A good solid thrust that seated him deeply. His blood pounded wildly in his ears and he wondered if you could feel his heartbeat inside you. You winced, but your body accepted his more easily this time and he stayed still inside you as long as he dared before withdrawing to push back in.  
He thought you'd be the one overwhelmed but it was Paul's eyes that fluttered shut and then squeezed tightly closed as his mouth opened against yours in a silent cry of exquisite pleasure. You felt so good under and around him as he began to move with slow, deep strokes.  
Your face, transcendent with pleasure, was enough to hold back the tide of his own desire for the moment and it was like a game at first, something new for you both to figure out. The timing. The waiting. A roll of his hips at just the right moment, only to pull away and leave you wild for him. Little hands gripping tightly at his back and sides. Grabbing at his ass when you really got going, only to have to pull away just as you began to shudder.  
He took a moment to appreciate the sight of you, spread out on his bed; sweaty and flushed and smelling of him and sex. You lips were red and slightly swollen from his kisses. Your body bore the marks of this night, bruising chains of kisses across her breasts. The impression of his teeth on your neck. Both of you knew you'd carry the marks of his fingers on your hips when they'd finished. He'd been tender, but with each thrust, he'd lost a little ground to the wildness until it was roaring loudly in his head.  
When you'd grown used to the feel of being stretched on him, you lifted her knees, inviting him deeper. He pulled a pillow underneath your ass and adjusted his hips so that with every thrust he slid against a spot inside you that made you cry out. He could feel you begin to flutter around him.  
Close. So close now. Fuck.   
He somehow found the strength to pull clear and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing as he panted through the urge to come. You writhed under him, desperate for your own release.  
This time, he thought. Neither of them could last much longer.  
Bracing one hand beside her head, Paul pushed back in and then took your other hand in his, almost mindless at the feel of you; that slick clasp and your hand gripping his face tightly as you looked into his eyes. He could feel the tension coiling in you and your back arched.   
You hovered on the edge, body humming sharply with need and you keened with frustration as he withdrew from your body. Your hand slipped down between her legs, frantic for the feel of him inside her, and the openly erotic sight of you touching herself took the choice about when to come right out of his hands.  
The first spurt striped across the dark curls between your spread thighs and the pink opening below. He shoved back in with a low grunt, pushing deep and shuddering through the rhythmic clenching of your body as you arched and came around him. Your strong internal muscles gripped him hard as he throbbed and pulsed again and again and again until he was trembling against you, catching your soft cry in his mouth.  
You gave a great, shuddering sigh as he collapsed into your arms. He could hear and feel the contentment there. It was reflected back in his own gaze as he slid down and your hands cradled his head against her breast and softly stroked his hair as you both caught your breath.  
For long minutes, it was beautifully silent. Neither of you noticed. There was nothing but bliss and breath and warmth. The feel of your soft body under his and the gentle caress of your hands on his back. No words were spoken and none were needed. For the first time, they'd spoken with their bodies and it was breathtaking.  
The new lovers shifted only enough to slip a sheet between them as your eyes began to drift closed and your breathing evened out. You didn't have his stamina and Paul knew you needed to rest. He'd been tender but not gentle. He was big and you were small and it had been too long of a wait. He'd needed to fill her again and again and to feel her come and come and come before he was satisfied. He knew he'd need to feel it again, soon.  
The firelight flickered over you, your hair glowed a warm amber in the low light and the spill of y/hair color hair tickled over his chest, shining darkly against the rumpled white sheet. The bed smelled good; of him and you and sweat and pleasure… and contentment. His eyes began to close, too..  
The house felt right now.  
Not like a place where he slept.  
Like a home.


	11. Chapter 11

The house was cool when Paul woke. There was fog outside and the chilly spring morning had settled wetly around them, creeping in silently to condense on the windows and moisten the still air scented heavily with sex and contentment. Beside him, you were snuggled deeply into the heavy blankets, your eyes fluttering softly under the fanned sweep of your dark lashes as you dreamed.  
Paul was tempted to touch you, but he didn't want this first morning to be anything but slow and easy. There would be many other mornings to come to unravel each other's intimate secrets.  
You were sleeping deeply, your nude body tangled in a sheet on the far side of the bed. You both woken in the predawn hours, drawn into consciousness by the warm sprawl of tangled limbs. Both of still were used to sleeping alone, unfamiliar with the soft breathing and quiet comfort of curling around someone in the darkness.  
It felt good. Right. You'd whispered and touched and the soft sleepy caresses had become urgent and searching as the need to join their bodies rose sharply. He'd been less gentle, driven and focused now that the dam had finally broken after too long a wait. Paul had needed to feel all of you that time. Every bit of your skin. And he'd needed for you to feel every bit of him, too. Your camisole and stockings lay pooled on the floor, pulled from you in a moment of passion and carelessly discarded in your urgency.  
You had both fallen back asleep afterwards with his body wrapped around yours and the sheet reluctantly pulled between them, but she'd stirred and eventually rolled away. Clearly still issues with your past were not going to disappear overnight but Paul was glad you'd been able to bare all of yourself to him, even if it had been in the dying light of the fire.  
Beside him, you shivered and snuggled deeper into the covers and Paul realized that he was going to need to be more aware of your comfort. Shaking his head, he slipped silently from the bed and pulled on a pair of old jeans. Nature called and he needed to rebuild the fire.  
His motives were hardly altruistic. He wanted you naked, not wrapped up and shivering. You were his sanctuary and he wanted you to feel that same sense of belonging in this place with him, safe and secure and free to let go and just be at peace in your own skin. That was what you gave to him. Hell, it had been that way with you right from the beginning. He couldn't say why. You both just fit, somehow.  
The fire was crackling in the hearth and he was padding through the kitchen when she finally stirred.  
"Mmm….." You stretched luxuriously and he wondered if she always did that or if she was just sore after the night they'd shared. "Mornin', handsome."  
Paul leaned a hip against the dresser and nodded your way. He didn't want to make assumptions or pressure you by appearing too eager to rejoin you in the bed, despite the overwhelming urge to lie down with you in the warm nest of blankets. "Mornin'."  
He watched as you rose from the bed, gloriously nude, and you fidgeted a little under the weight of his stare as it flicked from your face down over her body, lingering on the marks he'd left. Flushing, you pulled his button-down shirt from last night off the floor and slipped it on. "I need…" your eyes flicked to the bathroom.  
"Sure."  
That answered that. He'd wondered which woman he'd wake with this morning. The wanton y/n from last night would have flirtatiously showed off the marks boldly instead of covering them up. And she'd have likely invited him into the bathroom to watch, as well.  
Paul went downstairs and was making coffee when you emerged, smelling of wintergreen toothpaste and of him. Your morning hair was still big and wild. He liked it. That you hadn't tried to tame it spoke to their newfound closeness. You hovered at the living room for a moment, unsure, until he held out his hand in silent invitation.  
This was new ground for them both. He thought they might fall into it easily now that they were finally lovers, but it was still an unfamiliar intimacy. You had lovers before but this was different and Paul rarely ever did do 'morning afters'.  
You came to him, sliding under his outstretched arm and wrapping yourself around him as he pulled you into his side. Turning your face to press a kiss just over his heart, you rested your cheek on his chest and closed your eyes with a soft hum of contentment. An answering purr rumbled in his own chest. It was better when you both were like this. Touching. The awkwardness of a few moments ago melted away.  
"Sleep good?" He felt your smile against his chest in answer.  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Sore?"  
"Yes." He winced a little at that until she added, "I like it. It's even better than I hoped it would be. I feel… well, I feel kinda silly sayin' it." He encouraged her with a squeeze. "I guess I feel more like a woman now."  
"You were a woman before," he said, bristling a little.   
"I know. I guess I mean I feel more like your woman."  
The thick arm around her got tighter.  
"Is it like that for you?"  
"For me?" He wondered if you meant did you feel more like his to him now, or did he feel more like yours, or some blend of both.  
"You were doubting my follow-through." He could feel the other you, the one from last night now in her sassy smile as the soft caress of your fingertips became more bold. "You feel like mine yet, starchild?"  
The stark truth came out, unchecked.  
"y/n, I've been yours since I saw you outside that classroom ." He'd just been killing time since then, waiting for you to figure out if you felt the same. You melted into him and held each other long minutes, parting only when the sound of the coffeemaker being done with the coffee.  
You went to pour yourself a cup and one for Paul.  
“Can i ask you something?” You asked, as you sipped at your coffee, feeling Paul’s hands trail along your sides.  
“Anything.” he replied, as you smiled.  
“If i had ever met you at a concert years ago, you think you would’ve taken me backstage?” You asked innocently enough.  
Paul thought about it for a second. When his breathing had evened out again, she shifted against him and met his eyes. The Rogue was there, shining out at him.  
"I watched you onstage. If I had been closer to the front of the stage, would you have taken me backstage to fucked me?"  
"Jesus Christ," he muttered, brows going skyward. Clearly, you still intended to push. Pleasure rippled through him.  
"Tell me." He felt the sting of your nails, prodding him to answer and your body language shifted from affectionate to sultry and wanting.  
If you dragged him over that line, you better be prepared for what you'd find there. He was a man on the edge. It wouldn't take much to tip him over it. When you nipped at his lip, he broke.  
"Fuck, yeah." His eyes shining down at you.  
"How?"  
"How what?" He was beginning to be distracted by the sweet press of your body.  
"How would you have fucked me?" His mouth lifted from your neck in surprise.  
"What?"  
"How? From behind in the dirty bathroom? On my knees in the outside of the arena? On my back back at the hotel?"  
He chuckled darkly as he bent his head back to her neck. "I never fucked anyone outside of an arena.”  
"Wow. I never—"  
You froze and turned bright pink.  
"What is it?"  
Your face went from pink to deep red and you squirmed against him and then looked down, helplessly. Paul looked too, brushing open the sides of the shirt you was wearing to see what had stopped their intimate exchange.  
A small watery trickle of stale semen was dripping down her inner thigh.  
Paul chuckled at her flaming face. "No reason for you to be embarrassed, baby." He wiped it away with the tail of the shirt. "I'm the one who put it there."  
You giggled and felt another warm gush that left you shivering. Paul just grinned and caught the translucent drip with his thumb. It didn't surprise him. He usually came in copious amounts, something he'd always been used to. Catching your gaze, he smeared the drip over your full bottom lip and then kissed you, slow and deep until the need for oxygen forced them apart.  
"God, you taste so good" you said, as Paul smiled  
"Back atcha, sweetheart'." he replied  
"Hmm…" you said as you thought, as you smiled shaking your head  
"What?" Paul asked  
"I guess a big plate of crow is on the menu for breakfast, huh?" You asked  
He smiled against you hair as his hand slipped between your legs to touch her softly. "You still think it's tickly?"  
Your laughter was low and dirty and delightfully warm. " I don't even have any words for what that was."  
Paul opened the shirt you were wearing a little more, noting the bite on her neck and the smaller purple marks across her throat and chest. There was a bruise in the shape of his teeth forming on your breast.   
"You sore here, too?" He petted your soft opening with his fingers but didn't penetrate you.  
"A little." He thought you'd draw back and was surprised when you leaned into him and pulled him closer. "Please don't say you're sorry."  
"You hear sorry come outta my mouth?" Paul could tell he'd shocked her a little. The truth was he liked seeing her body like that. There was something about feeling her shake and thrash in his teeth that satisfied him on a primal level.  
"Paul?"  
"You asked me to," he said simply. "Gave you what you wanted. I trust you to know your mind— to know what you need out of me. I always wanna give you that." He knew he'd said the right thing when you dragged his hands to her breasts. "You needed to feel it. I needed to do it. You weren't wrong to ask for that, baby. And there sure as hell ain't anythin' wrong with me givin' it to you, however you need it."  
That was one home truth he needed her to take down deep.  
"I get it, now." There was a question in his eyes. "It hurts good. I get it now."  
His smile was predatory; sharp, white teeth flashing in the early morning light.  
"That's just the tip of the iceberg, y/n."  
"Good, because I want more. I want more right now."  
"How 'bout in the bath this time? It'll help." Paul knew you were sore. Maybe too sore to take him again so soon.  
"No."  
"No? Whaddaya—Ooof!"  
Your eyes were glittering as him pressed him up forcefully against the island and slid your hand over the hard ridge at the front of his lounge pants.  
"Not the bath. Here. Like this." Your hand was stroking him more insistently now. "I want to. With my mouth…" Hopeful fingers skated up his belly and then down into the front of his pants, cupping him in your palm. "Please…"  
Christ. She even begged sweetly.  
Paul's eyes closed and he sucked in a deep, steadying breath. It was more than just the idea of your mouth on him, it was her owning the moment, showing him what she wanted and then taking it. He wasn't about to tell her no. Not anymore.  
He nodded and noted with a start of warmth that you'd waited for his assent before sinking to your knees. It wasn't something you were doing to him or for him. It was something you both were doing together. Something you wanted. The way your tongue peeped out to wet your lips told him in no uncertain terms just how much you wanted to put your mouth on him, and that aroused him more than the idea of the act itself. Your pupils had blown wide and your hands were shaking with excitement as she reached for him.  
He thought you'd go right for the top of his pants and was surprised when your nails trailed down his thighs and you looked up at him through your lashes. God, that made him shiver all over.  
"I wanna see you. Take these off."  
"Yes, ma'am." It was an order, however breathlessly given, and he complied with a lazy grin, wanting to empower you as much as satisfy his own curiosity. You squirmed impatiently when he took too long to slowly pull the lounge pants down his legs. You were biting your lip and breathing erratically by the time he hauled himself clear of the dark fabric.  
"Oh!" Your soft intake of air pleased him. You liked what you saw.  
You smiled, your eyes flicking up to Paul’s for only a fleeting moment before they skimmed back down to where he was exposed. The musky scent of sex was strong on his skin and he breathed it in deeply.  
"y/n," he warned, not wanting to derail what was happening in any way, but also not wanting to you to be unpleasantly surprised. He would taste strongly of them both. He liked it, but it might be a little too earthy for you.  
"I want this."  
"But—"  
"Now. Like this."  
"Christ!" It was a word that ended on a growl.  
" give the pants to me." His eyebrows rose and you chided him when he didn't move fast enough to suit you. "Now, baby."  
He shoved them down all the way and kicked them over, chuckling as yuo put them under your knees. "You wanna go somewhere softer?" His eyes swept over the room and settled on the sectional couch that was surrounded by plush carpet.  
You shook your head and pushed him back against the island with a blush and a sparkle in your eye that clearly conveyed your mood with zero ambiguity. Buckle up, starchild.  
He waited, erection bobbing slightly with every beat of his heart while you spent long minutes looking before finally wetting your lips and running your fingers up the back of his thigh. He jumped, like a horse on a twitch.  
"Touch yourself." you ordered, as you watched him  
He did, smoothing the fresh drops of precome over the tip with his broad thumb; then long lazy strokes from base to tip. "Baby…." he moaned  
"More." You ordered, as you sat back on your heels and watched  
"Umph." He did, but it was somehow both too much and not enough.  
"God. That turns me on so much." You said, as you could feel heat pooling your stomach from watching him jerk himself off.  
His hand moved faster, rougher, and his head dropped back. Choking the tip now, an aggressive touch that revealed the depth of his need. "Baby, please… I'm gonna come…" He eased off, panting.   
"Touch me."  
You rubbed your cheek against him and his whole body quivered. The first suck had him gripping the edge of the counter with white knuckles.  
"Like that?" you breathed, releasing him.  
"Yeah." you did it again. "More."  
Your mouth kissed and flickered, following the now steady trickle to his base and you pushed your tongue into the dark tangle of hair, searching out the pungent taste of them together. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and guided your mouth back to the tip, urging you to take him in.  
It was messy and wet, and whatever you lack in skill you made up for in shameless sensuality. Loving him wholly without reserve; licking and kissing and rubbing your face all over him. Sucking until his legs are shaking.  
There was something he should remember, something important, but he couldn't think what it was and then he was coming with a roar, so hard the world turned inside out and his vision went a throbbing, brilliant white as he felt you swallow around him again and again.  
He lost his legs after, sinking to the floor in front of you, too satiated to even be shocked by the intensity of what had just happened. Through heavy-lidded eyes, he watched you smile and rub a hand over her belly. You quiet enjoyment of his come inside you was clearly evident. Your eyes shone with joy and wonder. "Mmmm…."  
"Goddamn," he panted.  
"You taste good."  
He marshalled his senses and pulled her mouth to his for a kiss so he could share the earthy taste.  
When they parted, she was flushed and breathless. "We need to do that every day."  
"Uh huh." he answered automatically  
"I mean it. Every day. Before we even get out of bed." You didn't sound at all like you were kidding and he wasn't sure if he was more surprised by that or by the fact you seemed totally unaware that you were already imagining waking up beside him every day.  
That certainly boded well for his future plans. His big, stupid-ass smile faded as he watched your face fall and then your brows knitted together.  
"Baby?"  
You frowned, looking down and then tugging the shirt more firmly around you, as if to cover herself up. "I think I just saw shadows outside."  
Paul looked behind the kitchen island and could see the window that was right next to the front door, and saw shadows seeming to walk up to the door.  
“Who would be coming up here this early in the morning and in a gated community of all places?” Paul said aloud, as you moved from your place, giving him back his lounge pants to slip back on as he stood, on shaky legs which gave you a sense of pride that you could bring a man like him to feel that weak after the blowjob you just gave him.  
As you were deep in thought, you didn’t hear the front door open, until you heard voices. Which was not the right time to pop up on the other side of the kitchen island, clutching Paul’s shirt to cover you naked body.  
“I told you that was Paul’s car in the driveway.” Eric said, as he turned, bags in hand, as he looked from Paul, who was covered decently dressed considering and then to you just wearing Paul’s shirt, as his face started to turn into a bright pink shade along with Tommy, as they both turned away.  
“Have you guys ever heard of knocking before coming in?” Paul asked, as he tried to cover you, as you tried to way around Paul’s fellow band members, as you practically ran back into the master bedroom mortified, as Paul went to follow you.  
You were already going through your belongings, feeling shame wash over you as you tried to find something that could cover you.  
You threw the things that were in your hands down, and stood up.  
“Screw it I’m taking a shower. And when I get out they better not utter a word about this.” You said, as you moved towards the bathroom and slammed the door, as Paul sighed.  
Having some time away as a little peaceful vacation was not the cards anymore


	12. Chapter 12

You hopped into the shower hoping that would give your nerves some time to calm down since Eric and Tommy almost practically walked in on you giving Paul a blowjob in the kitchen.  
You got out of the shower hearing hussed voices in the living room, as you changed into a t-shirt and shorts.  
You exited the bathroom, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves as you walked out into the living room and saw all the guys were talking, and then stopping, and turning to face you.  
“Don’t even. If you mention it I’m throwing anyone of you in that river.” You said, as the smiles that had been on Tommy and Eric’s faces were wiped clean.  
Benefits of them barely knowing you, is that they didn’t know if you were being dead serious or not. You thought, as you went to the fridge to get something to drink.  
“So I know you would wanna know why we came here..” Tommy started, as Eric interrupted him.  
“When you mentioned going out to Laughlin we thought we would come out to hangout. We didn’t know that you would be bringing y/n along.” Eric said, as Tommy rolled his eyes.  
“It was also to warn you. Because we thought that since you missed Gene’s call at your house that it would be better to just you know come by. Let you know that Gene is pissed and on his way out here.” Tommy said quickly, as he stepped back away from Paul.  
“We left after the movie premiere so of course I wouldn’t be aware that he left a message. What is he pissed about cause it couldn’t have been from a missed call.” Paul said looking at Eric and Tommy as they shared a look.  
“I told you he didn’t know.” Tommy said, as Eric sighed.  
“Apparently someone took pictures of you two while you went to Disneyland the other day. All over the forums now.” Eric explained, as Paul gripped onto the kitchen island so hard that his knuckles turned white as he looked at the floor.  
“And?” He asked, as both Eric and Tommy sighed, as they looked from him and then at you.  
“It’s not great, but it’s not bad in comparison to some other people’s posts.” Eric said, as he looked from Paul to Tommy with a slight smile on his face, as you looked at him in confusion.  
“It’s better if you didn’t know.” Eric said simply, as he looked back at Paul.  
“So he’s pissed and told us that he was coming down, which is why we came. Wanted to warn you, and be a buffer in case anything went down.” Eric said, as they heard tires coming up to the property.  
“Right on time.” Paul said, as he went to the bedroom, as he came out wearing a tshirt as you stood next to Eric and Tommy noticing that Paul’s body language looked like he was pissed but his face remained calm.  
“It’s best if we keep a safe distance. Paul’s calmness is always unnerving.” Eric said, as he put his hand on your arm, as you followed them both out to the back of house, and out to the backyard, as Tommy went back in for a second, coming back out with a cold pack of beers. As you all sat outside on the patio set.  
\--  
5 minutes later, half a beer down, and you were actually having a nice conversation with both Eric and Tommy when you all heard raised voices, which made you all get up and goes towards the front of the house.  
Opening the door, as you saw Paul’s fist connect with the side of Gene’s face, as Eric’s arms went around Paul and pulled him back, as Tommy went to push Gene back towards the car. 

“You need to go now. We can all talk about this after we come back into town.” Tommy said, as all you could notice was the look on Gene’s face, who was holding eye contact with you, as he pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes.  
“This is your fault. If you had not met Paul, our band being berated across forums wouldn’t be happening right now.” Gene said as Paul laughed.  
“Kinda funny, I tried to talk to you about your PORN TAPE, making the band look bad but all you said was any press is good press.” Paul said, as Tommy pulled him back towards the front door.  
“Come on, calm down, let’s just go back inside.” Tommy said, as he hauled Paul back in, as Eric opened the door to the suburban pushing Gene into the passenger seat.  
“I think communication like this would be better through email or by phone for a bit dude. Plus, we’ve seen the photos and they aren’t as bad as that damn tape of yours that’s still all over the internet.” Eric said, as he shook his head.  
“Plus y/n is good for Paul. He’s happy which reflects better on the band entirely you know that.” Eric said, as he shut the door and walked back over to you with a smile on his face, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.  
“Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll go out get some dinner, have some drinks. It’ll be all good come tomorrow morning.” Eric said reassuringly, as you both walked back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

You usually love sitting in the front seat of cars, this time though you would rather have taken a seat in the back next to Tommy and Eric. Because Paul was wearing that calm face from earlier, and it was freaking you out cause you knew that he was still pissed off.  
“Well that was a punch if i ever saw one. never thought i would see gene's ass flying in the air..." Eric said, as you snorted, trying not to laugh, as you heard the smile in his voice.  
“Yeah good to know we got a boxer for a bodyguard tonight.” Tommy said, as you saw Paul in your peripheral vision looking in the rearview mirror at them both, as you heard a squeak sound behind you, which was probably from Eric.  
Tommy cleared his throat, “who's in charge of Junior motormouth tonight?” he asked, as he leaned up closer to the driver and passenger seats, holding out his hand, as Paul rolled his eyes holding out his right hand, as you noticed that Tommy was holding out his hand, as they started doing rock paper scissors over who had to babysit Eric.  
“y/n?” Tommy questioned, as you looked at him and then at Paul as they were both looking at you, like they were waiting for you.  
“What?” you asked, as Tommy pulled one of your hands out.  
“Your part of it too, just cause you're with Paul doesn’t give you a pass at a chance for babysitting Eric tonight.” Tommy said, as you laughed, as you played against them.  
2 minutes later, and Tommy was the one that lost the game, twice.  
“Looks like it's you and me again.” Eric said, as Tommy groaned.  
\--  
“Eric you wanna know what it’s like to be 6ft tall?” Paul asked, as you looked back at Tommy and Eric as Tommy had a big smile on his face as Eric was sporting a scowl.  
“Not falling for that one again. You and Tommy fucked me up last time because of that prank.” Eric replied, making you curious as to what they were talking about.  
“Yet you still can’t keep your mouth shut when you need too.” Tommy said, as you rounded a corner in the casino towards the entrance of the casino buffet.  
You went to walk through the entrance, and found an empty table where you all sat. A waitress coming by quickly to take your drink orders.  
You got up with Paul as you heard a “bye mom and dad” from Eric, as you laughed.  
“You just made my point again, come on before he kills you jackass.” Tommy replied, as you saw the same look that Paul had given Eric in the car, as you rolled your eyes.  
“It’s funny. Cause you know I’m even younger than Eric.” You said, trying to get a smile out of Paul.  
\--  
20 minutes later…  
All sitting around the table, empty plates surrounding you, as you sipped at your drink, which was quick to change from a soda to a rum and coke quickly with the group you were involved with. You never could’ve thought beforehand that Eric was the troublemaker of the group, and Tommy was the buffer for everyone.  
“I wonder what rhymes with brie…” Paul questioned, as you rolled your eyes  
“Wine me, dine me, and sixty-nine me, I thought you would know by now, Paul” You joked, as you saw Eric taking a sip of his beer and starting to cough at your response, as Paul just looked at you with wide eyes.  
Because unbeknownst to you, the little amount of alcohol hit you quicker than you thought. As you started laughing at each of their reactions.  
“What I’ve thought about it…” You said, as you saw the realization cross Eric and Tommy’s faces as they looked from you and Paul, who sighed.  
“You guys hooked up?! Finally!” Eric said as Paul looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but at the table as Eric was grinning like an idiot.  
“Oh you have no idea y/n he’s been talking and talking and talking.” Eric said, as Paul grabbed for his drink.  
\--  
Once you came home, feeling the buzz from the drink, Eric and Tommy went off to the other two rooms, Eric stumbling as Tommy helped him into his room. As you tried to stop the laugh that was coming from seeing them stumbling into their rooms, as you noticed Paul looking at you.  
“Just cause they are here doesn’t mean that we can’t.” Paul said, as you felt his hand hold onto your hand and start to pull you back in the direction of the master bedroom, as you laughed.  
"Yeah?"  
Your touch was pointedly erotic as you stroked your fingers down his chest.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"You want something', little girl?" Paul's eyes flashed at you and you shivered at his deliberately provocative words.  
"I sure do."  
"Tell me."  
You wound yourself around him sensuously. "I want to feel your weight on me." You pushed your face into his neck. "Hold me down. Use your teeth." The last of it came out on a breathy whisper.  
"Fuck," he breathed, shuddering.   
You pulled away from him and met his eyes.   
"Where's those condoms? The one from the other night?"  
That surprised him. you were rarely predictable. He generally enjoyed that aspect of your relationship and found it even more exciting during sex.  
"nightstand." Your eyes followed his gaze to the nightstand in the master bedroom. "Got somethin' particular in mind, baby?" He watched you retrieve it and allowed you to lead him back to the bed.  
"Yep," you returned, sitting on the bed and leaning in for a quick suck on the sensitive tip before she looked back up at him. "I want you to show me how to put this on. And then I want you to fuck me 'til I scream."  
"Christ," he muttered, taking it from her fingers. "You’ve thought about this for awhile haven’t you?"  
You nodded.  
"I wanna hear you say it."  
"Paul…"  
"Say it."  
"I need you to fuck me. Hard." You said as you started palming him through his jeans, eyes darkening as he grew thicker and firmer in your fingers.  
"Yes. More." More of you. More words. More touching. Just more.  
"I need to feel it. I need you inside me."  
He placed his hand around yours, guiding your movements along his shaft. "This whatcha need, baby?"  
To his amusement, you threw back your head and laughed. "No. Half the world has one of these." Your touch grew playful. "I need you."  
A growl of approval rumbled in his chest.  
You took the condom from his fingers. "I love it best with nothing between us, but this lets me have all of you the whole time. No pulling away."   
You squirmed, already thinking about him inside you. "I need you so much."  
Paul nodded. "Too long a wait?"  
"Yes," you whispered breathlessly, tearing the wrapper open  
"Now ya need it bad. Need be fucked hard. Deep. Over and over." Paul said as he pulled away to start taking off his clothes as you did the same.  
You were too aroused to even blush. "Show me," you demanded, feeling the slip of the condom between your fingers.   
Paul shook his head. "Stand up."  
You stood, leaning into him for support as he slipped a hand between your legs and swiped two fingers through the fresh rush of arousal. He caught your eye and slowly used the wetness he'd gathered to slick the head of his erection.  
"God." your voice was shaking with need.  
"Hold it there," he said softly, indicating the tip of the condom, "... then roll it down." What was usually a chore to be hastily dispensed with became an intimately erotic lesson between new lovers. "More here." Paul helped her adjust it. "I come a lot. Needs have somewhere to go." He'd never articulated that to a partner before.  
"Mmmm… you sure do." Your approval was evident in the sparkle in your eye. And the press of your body against his that further clouded his brain. You stroked the fit right with his help and he shivered against your small frame. He felt the sting of your teeth on his neck and her breath soft in his ear as her fingers trailed down his muscular chest to stroke him again.  
Paul groaned deeply, grabbing you suddenly. You squeaked, unable to resist as he rolled you underneath his strong body. Onto the bed “You’re a dirty little minx,” he scolded, sliding one hand up your leg. His fingers found you already wet and wanting; you moaned loudly as he spread you open, dipping the tip of one digit into your soaked hole. “Oh, baby, you already thinkin’ of my cock?”  
All you could manage was a slow nod and a wispy sigh when he pushed his finger inside you, gently fucking it back and forth. Instinct forced your hand to curl around his wrist but you didn’t stop him, or slow him - Paul knew what he was doing.  
He could play you like the finest instrument and you’d come back begging for more.  
“Wanna feel you cum,” he ground out, lips on your cheek, teeth scraping your skin in an open-mouthed and hungry kiss. A second finger joined the first, opening you up a little more. “Wanna feel that tight little pussy squeeze me.”  
“Fuck, Paul,” you grunted, high-pitched and squeaky. Your fingernails dug into the flesh of his forearm as you started to lose control. He kept going, pulling back to watch your face as it twisted in bliss. His name dripped from your lips in a steady stream of expletives, your voice getting higher and higher until your mouth was open in a soundless scream, eyes closed and chin tilted up.  
When you hit the ground again, you couldn’t open your eyes. Paul withdrew, laughing under his breath at the ease with which he could get you off, licking his fingers clean.   
You turned your head, looking at him with a slight smile. “You’re eager.” You said louder than you intended remembering that you weren’t the only occupants of the house tonight, instantly covering your mouth to stop yourself.  
Both of you went still, listening intently for any response. When there wasn’t a sound, Paul rolled his eyes in relief and you giggled quietly. “Guess you won’t be making me scream tonight,” you joked, and he flashed you a wicked smile, crawling up the bed to place himself between your thighs.  
“It’s not a case of not making you scream,” he replied coolly, nudging your legs apart with his knees. “More a case of keeping you quiet.” You leveled him with a scowl, the expression turning to shock as his hand covered your mouth. “Scream all you want, sweetheart.”  
Your eyes rolled at the deep timbre of his voice rumbling against your chest. He smirked, sliding his other hand between your bodies to probe the wetness that was beginning to trickle down your thighs. His fingers slicked through your folds, penetrating you for the second time. It was a cursory touch - he wanted to make sure you were ready for him - and you whined when he replaced his fingers with the blunt head of his cock.  
With one smooth stroke, he was inside you, filling you completely. You arched, humming into his palm as he held still for a few seconds, closing his eyes at the feel of your heat surrounding him. When he opened them again, his dark gaze held yours and he removed his hand, kissing you deeply before you could speak.  
His tongue made an even more effective gag against your sounds as he started to fuck you, picking up the pace as you responded to his touch. Lifting your legs, you hooked your ankles behind his back, meeting him thrust for thrust as you chased your own climax. Your hands grasped the back of his neck, continuing the kiss with only brief breaks to catch a breath.  
By the time you came, your skin was soaked with sweat, the intense pleasure sending shivers up and down your spine. Paul buried his face in your throat, his hand returning to muffle your screams. His thrusts grew stronger, sending you headfirst into a quick second orgasm.  
Furious love making became gentle and slow as Paul rocked through his climax, coaxing you into soft kisses that lingered long after both of you had stopped panting for breath.  
Your heart rate slowed and you giggled as he dropped to your side, leaning his head into your shoulder.  
“You have any idea how much I love you?” he asked, kissing the spot just below your collarbone.  
“You keep telling me,” you whispered back, rolling onto your side. “But don’t let me stop you gushing. I kinda like it.”  
"We're gonna need to do this every day, too." you said as you trailed your fingers up and down his arm.  
"Mmph." He grunted in amusement.  
"I mean it." You said, as you looked at him, tiredness taking over the both of you, as you cuddled closer to him  
He knew she did.  
Every day.  
He could live with that.


	14. Chapter 14

You rolled over in the big master bed, as you felt arms grab you.   
“Why are you awake?” he mumbled against your neck.  
“Your snoring.”You said pointedly, as he looked up at you, as you laughed.  
“Not as loud as you.” He replied, as he smiled.  
“Even though I still kinda like it. It’s cute.” he said, as his fingers started playing with your hair.  
“You have sex hair.” he said, as you smiled at him  
“ so do you. It’s everywhere.” you said, as you started to try and fix his hair, as he took your hand in his.  
“What’s the point in fixing it when it’s just going to be back to crazy sex hair?” he questioned, as he rolled over, bracing his weight on his arms as he stared down at you.  
“You look tired.” he said, as you smiled.  
“We didn’t do much sleeping last night.” you pointed out, as you yawned.  
“Before we stay in bed all day, which I wouldn’t mind considering, that was my original plan when we came here. I’m just going to take a shower, check on the two stooges because I smell coffee. Just want to make sure that they aren’t going to burn the house down.” he said, as he kissed you before getting up out of bed, putting on his boxers from the night before and grabbing a clean set of clothes before going into the bathroom.  
You rolled over in bed, setting your sights on catching up on some desired sleep when it hit you.  
Paul said I love you to you last night.  
The three dreaded words that you knew were going to come, but you thought that you would be the one to utter them for the first time, and possibly when you were stupidly drunk.  
Not him saying it after having sex with him. Great sex. You thought, as all thoughts of sleep went away as your head started buzzing with all the thoughts that were going through your head, as you heard the shower turn off and you rolled over facing away from the bathroom door.  
Hearing it open, as Paul came out quietly, and left the room, your head still full of those thoughts and one that was becoming more and more persistent.  
What if he was just saying it cause he felt like he needed to? What if he ends up just like Andrew? You thought, as you laid in the bed, slowly getting up and taking a shower in hopes of getting your head wrapped around your thoughts.  
You changed into your bathing suit, putting on denim shorts over you bottoms and a v-neck t-shirt over the top, slipping sandals on your feet as you walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey y/n, thought you were going to sleep in a bit?” Paul asked, as you grabbed a cup and poured yourself a cup of coffee.  
“Couldn’t really go back to sleep so I just got ready.” You said, as those thoughts were still in your head.  
“We were talking about taking that boat out, what do you think? You wanna come along?” Eric asked, as you smiled.  
“Not really, kinda hungover, plus i can get motion sickness, so you kinda don’t want me on the boat.” You said, as you saw Paul’s face fall.  
“Ok, I could stay with you. Keep you company while they take the boat out.” Paul offered.  
“No, you should go have fun.” You said, as you noticed that they had a cooler already packed, and were all changed in swim trunks and shirts.  
“I’ll just stay, get some sun and read a book. You have fun though.” You said as you kissed him as they all went to leave.  
“Your sure?” he asked again as you smiled.  
“Yes positive. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” You said, as you watched them walk down to where the boat was sitting on the water already, waiting for them to get in it and take off.  
\--

“So trouble in paradise?” Eric asked, as he went to sit in the back of the boat, as Paul situated himself in the driver’s seat.  
“Yeah considering the noise from last night and everything.” Tommy said, as he sat in the seat next to Paul, as Paul looked at the both of them a smile on his face.

“Sorry about that, we thought we were being quiet.” He said simply, as he started the boat.  
“Uh huh.” Eric said, not convinced, as he went for the cooler and grabbed a beer for all of them.  
“Well maybe she did want some time alone, when you think about it and everything. We are kind of alot together.” Tommy said, as he looked back at Eric.  
“What? So her not coming is my fault? I’m fun ,ok!” he said defensively, as Paul laughed at their exchange.  
\--  
1 hour later…  
Paul was driving the boat back up to the house’s launch ramp as Tommy got out to tie the boat up to the ramp.  
“I’m going to go see if y/n wants to go out for lunch.” Paul said as he turned off the boat and got out of it.  
“Cool guess I’ll get Eric outta the boat by myself.” he said as he looked back and saw that Eric was napping on the backseat, as he grabbed the material for the back of the backseat and flipped it, ended up with Eric going flying in the air and smacking into the water.  
As Paul and Tommy watched Eric come out of the water soaked and looking pissed off at Tommy.  
“So help me Thayer if you don’t run now you will be dragged behind the boat.” Eric said, as Tommy ran passed Paul into the house.  
“Wow looks like y/n tied one on!” Tommy said, as Paul followed him into the house and saw a couple bottles on the dining room table.  
“I’m going to find her, you make sure that Eric doesn’t come in here all wet.” Paul said as he walked further into the house hearing music in the master bedroom, opening the door and seeing you dance around with a beer in your hand.  
“Hey y/n. You know you could’ve done that with us on the boat.” Paul said, as you stopped dancing as you laughed.  
“Oh no, I would’ve puked everywhere. And I needed some space.” You confessed, as Paul noticed that you were slurring your words slightly.  
“Is it because of the guys?” He asked as you shook your head, as you went to take another sip of the beer in your hand, as he took it.  
“Hey, that’s mine!” You said, as Paul rolled his eyes.  
“I think you’ve had enough y/n. What’s up with you needed space. Considering how last night went and everything..” He said as you scoffed.  
“Ugh huh. You really think just dropping those words wouldn’t affect me. Since the last person that said that to me was a lying sack of shit!” You shouted, as Paul blinked trying to process what you were saying.  
“Because when he told me that he loved me it was then that the relationship changed. He went from dream man to beating the crap out of me. So this entire morning while you were gone I was just thinking about how this was going to go. If you were going to change. So please give me my space!” You said as you snatched the beer out of his hand.  
“What if i don’t want to give you space. What if I brought you out here becuase I wanted to just spend sometime with you. Without the pressures of being in L.A., paparazzi, or the band stuff. I just wanted a weekend where I knew that I could let my guard down. I’m not letting this relationship fizzle out over me confessing my feelings to you. Because I do love you y/n. And your just going to have to deal with it”  
“Because you were drunk. How am I supposed to know if you mean everything that you say to me?” You asked, as you watched as Paul started his pacing.  
“I've been honest with you from day 1. I followed every wish that you had. I even followed your damn 4 date rule, which considering the circumstances was understandable in your position I get it. But for me, for me that was hard. I just don’t know how you could doubt me.” Paul said, as he stopped and looked at you, with that calm scary face that now was towards you now, as he took a breath and walked out of the room, grabbing car keys on the way.  
“Where are you going?” You asked, as you followed him to the front door.  
“Out for a drive. I need some space now. Don’t wait up for me.” He said, as he opened the front door and got into the car leaving you alone with Eric and Tommy.


	15. Chapter 15

You got your cell phone out of your pocket, dialing Paul’s number, as you waited for him to answer it.  
“Yes.” he said on the other line.  
“Paul you need to pick us up. We are at the casinos. Eric and Tommy are trying to get their money back from one of the blackjack dealers and I really don’t want to have to get them from casino jail.” You said, hoping that he would come cause you weren’t too confident in your abilities of being able to convince Eric or Tommy to stand down.  
“Fine. I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Just make sure they don’t gang up on the people or else they’ll get locked up for the night.” Paul said as he hung up the phone.  
5 minutes later…  
He drove up to the casino, as you were waiting outside, as he got out as you led him through the casino and to where Eric and Tommy were at.  
“Hey paul!” Eric slurred, as Tommy tried to keep him upright.  
“Guys, let’s go before you get arrested.” Paul said, as he nodded at you as he went to one side of Eric and grabbed him as you helped Tommy as well as you both walked them back to the car, and getting them back into the backseats.  
“Someone’s maddddd…” Eric sing-songs, as you sit in the passenger seat, feeling the anger practically vibrating off of Paul as he drives you all back to the house.  
\--  
By the time that Paul is clicking the button on the visor to get the gate open, Tommy and Eric are passed out in the backseats, Tommy murmuring something about Gene licking him, as you are smiling only imagining what he’s dreaming about.  
It takes the both of you to get them to wake up and get them into their beds. You go into the bathroom to change into pajamas. Only to find Paul in the master bedroom, grabbing extra blankets and pillows.  
“Just want to make sure that you have plenty of space away from me y/n. Tomorrow we can leave if you want.” he said, as he grabs lounge pants to change into before leaving the master bedroom, with you alone, feeling more closed off from him.  
\---  
You woke up to the sounds of screaming, as you ran into the living room, seeing Paul laying on the couch, looking at Eric with a shocked expression on his face.  
“What the hell?” you asked, as you waited for an answer about the screaming.  
“He scared the shit out of me.” Paul said, as he shifted on the couch, as Eric smiled.  
“Just wanted to check that you were breathing.” Eric explained, as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“Nice day to go for a boat ride. You two should go out. Try and talk out everything by yourselves. Plus theres this great place you should check out that’s up river” Eric said, as Paul looked at him with a straight face.  
“Everytime that you bring up a suggestion I always get worried that you know that. You always have an ulterior motive, SS.” Paul says, as you look from him with Eric, as Eric has a smile on his face.  
“SS, shit stirrer, he was crowned with that nickname early on.” Tommy said, coming out of his room, looking half dead, grabbing for the coffeemaker and pouring himself a cup of coffee.”  
“But he’s right you two have baggage to unload and we are hungover. And since y/n didn’t go yesterday…” Tommy said, as you felt like there was something up, as you looked at Paul to gauge his reaction.  
“I guess a little sun couldn’t hurt.” Paul said, as he gets up to change into swim trunks.  
“Ok i guess I can pack some food.” You say, as you look over at Tommy and Eric, who share a look that you can’t place, but it makes me feel like something is up.  
\--  
30 minutes later, and you were sitting in the back of the boat, as Paul is driving, trying to find the spot that Eric had pointed out to him on the map.  
Paul slowed down a bit, looking at the map.  
“It should be here. Based on mile-markers but it isn’t.” Paul said, as he leaned over to grab for the ice chest to grab out a water bottle, as he passed you a beer.  
“Maybe he lied to get us out here, away from them.” You said, as you popped open the beer and sipped at it.  
“Yeah most likely.” Paul said as he went to start the boat back up, as it sputtered.  
“No...no no no no.” Paul said as he looked at the gas gauge tapping his finger against it.  
“Both are empty. They just dropped. I checked before we left, and I remember that they weren’t low at all.” Paul said, as you both looked at each other.  
“Well at least we have alcohol and food?” you said, as you made yourself more relaxed considering how long it was going to take you to get back just floating to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Paul grabbed his phone from the pocket, dialing a number, looking pissed off.  
“Eric, I swear to god did you syphon the tanks?” he asked, as he put the phone away from and put it on speaker phone so you could hear.  
“You know what yes, yes I did. And we aren’t going to go out there to pick you up until you hash your shit out between the two of you. You guys have a spark and I’ll be damned if you two push each other away.” Eric said before he hung up on his end.  
“Well that’s great.” You said, as you open up the ice chest and grab a beer passing it to Paul.  
“Looks like we are going to be out here for a while so might as well drink to pass the time.” you said, as Paul takes the beer, and finally looks at you, looking you up and down, as you go to sit at the front of the boat in the open bow seating.  
“You know if you sit out there you're going to get a sunburn.” Paul says, as you move to sit down in the direct sun to make a point, as you down your beer and grab for another one.  
\--  
You downed your third beer in record time. You didn’t know if it was the sun or just the sudden rush of alcohol to your system, but Paul was looking better and better by the second. Not like he didn’t before but your thoughts were going in the gutter by the second as you, as you watched as he leaned back further into the driver’s seat. Watching as he took sips of his beer, his expression unreadable due to the sunglasses covering his eyes.  
You sipped at your beer again, licking your lips, sighing. He was right it’s hotter in the sun and you could feel it beating on your back.  
You get up from the seat, putting your beer on the floor and quickly walking to the back.  
“Put the flag up. I’m going in.” You say, as you whip your sunglasses off, stepping off the back of the boat and diving into the cool water.  
\--  
5 minutes later, after threading water for a bit, you placed your feet into the ladder, trying to bring yourself up.  
You struggled to get your body up onto the back of the boat, as Paul lent you a hand up, as you quickly hopped off the back of the boat, the material burning your feet from how hot it was.  
Paul looked you up and down a smile on his face.  
“Make sure you right the boat if it goes sideways i’m going in the water.” He said, as you watched him jump off the back of the boat, surfacing a second later, as he took ahold of the ladder.  
“I’m sorry.” you said from the driver’s seat, as you looked back and saw Paul getting up on the boat.  
“What?” he asked, as he went to sit next to you.  
“I’m sorry. For comparing you to Andrew. It’s because when he told me he loved me, after that the relationship changed. I shouldn’t have compared you to him, or freaked out about you confessing your feelings to me.” You explain  
“"trust me i wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it. I've known that I loved you for a long time. It didn't hit me until I saw you laying on my backyard covered in blood though. And then i just wanted to take it slow with you after that, with the recovery. I've never really been the one to wait for sex before, and I know I shouldn't complain about that cause the other night made it so worth it y/n. I love you." Paul said, as you moved to sit on his lap, kissing him.  
His hands automatically went to your ass, squeezing it, as one of your hands went to his chest, while the other wrapped around his bicep.  
“I love you too.” you confess as you both pulled away to take a breath, smiling at each other.  
“Well looks like my plan worked.” Eric says, as he comes up on a jet ski, with two gas cans strapped to the sides, as you get off Paul’s lap.  
“Now I know why they call you SS.” You said, as Paul took the gas cans and started filling the boat up.  
“I’m only an SS for good reasons.” Eric said, as he smiled at you.  
“Yeah plus he likes you. Can’t have a new drinking buddy get away from him so quickly.” Paul explained as you laughed.  
“I’m going to go back, drop this off. And I guess we’ll see you two whenever. Even though we did wanna ask you something. So get back soon.” Eric said, as he spun the jet ski around downriver back towards the house.  
“I’m guessing you know what they want to ask?” you ask, feeling like it was something ominous, as Paul just smiles.  
“Kind of. They were badgering me all night last night while you were asleep.” Paul said, as he started up the boat.  
“I mean we could go back. Or we could stay out here a little longer and find a beach to beach the boat at?” You offered, as you smiled at Paul, as he quickly turned the boat around towards up river, as he grabbed you, placing you on his lap.  
“I’m all for option 2.” he said as he kissed you.  
\--  
Laying on a beach, boat anchored off the distance, and watching Paul’s chest rise and fall as he slept.  
This is exactly where you needed to be.  
And you didn’t want to leave.  
But you didn’t want to end up having to be in the boat at night.  
“Paul, we need to get going.” you said, as you looked around for your swimsuit to change back into and his swim trunks that were probably with them, as you grabbed one of the beach towels that he had packed in the boat around you, tucking the ends under your arms.  
You spotted his swim trunks and your bathing suit grabbed them off the shoreline, walking back up to where Paul was, completely awake, watching you walk back up to him.  
You handed him his swim trunks, putting them on under the towel that covered him from the waist down and then getting up shielding you with the towel that he had been laying on as you put your swimsuit back on.  
“They are going to ask you to come on tour.” Paul said, as you turned to look at him.  
“What?” you asked, thinking that you heard wrong.  
“They kept me up all night last night begging me to ask you to come on tour. I mean only if you want to.” Paul said, as you smiled.  
“You know if we weren’t under a time crunch I would probably pounce on you right now.” you say as you stand on your tiptoes as you kiss him.


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: there will be a sequel!

2 months later…  
You were backstage waiting for the infamous “rock n roll” by led zeppelin to come on, as a signal for the band to get closer to the stage.  
You usually would wait with the band, chat with Eric or Tommy or one of the techs. But as of a couple of shows ago, that hasn’t been the case.  
“Paul, how am I suppose to hear the cue for you to go on if you close the door?” You ask as Paul balances your feet ontop of his boots, so you would be more closer in height, as he snakes his arm around you pulling you in for a kiss, as he moves down your neck.   
“Is it so bad that I want some privacy with my girlfriend?” he asked, as there was a knock on the door.  
“Come on lovebirds it’s showtime! Paul get off y/n’s neck now! Detach from your girlfriend!” Eric said as he went to open up the door, just as Paul was pulling away from you.  
“It’s showtime…” Paul sang as he walked passed Eric as he looked at Paul’s pleased face and then back at you.  
“Girl, you look like a painted whore. Here.” Eric said, with a smile as he passed you a baby wipe to wipe the red lipstick off your lips and neck.  
“Thanks.” You said, as you walked with him closer to the stage, as Paul was stretching.  
“So you down to hangout afterwards? Or is mister loverboy going to occupy your time again?” eric asked, as you smiled.  
“You mean because we are going to be going straight to vega practically after this show. Right? You wanna hangout with me in vegas?” You ask, as Eric smiles.  
“Of course, its the city of debauchery. Perfect for the three musketeers, while Paul sleeps the night away.”Eric explains as he goes to join the rest of the band onstage.  
\--  
After the concert, you were walking to one of the waiting cars that would take you to the next concert location, Las Vegas.  
You sat next to Paul, as Tommy sat next to you.  
“I’m so glad that we have a couple of days off. It’ll be nice to relax.” Tommy said as you leaned your head against Paul’s shoulder trying to stay awake.  
“No kidding. I’ve had a ringside seat to this and I still don’t know how you guys pull it off.” You said, as Tommy and Paul laugh.  
“Staying up late, means we sleep in until like 9am then do it all over again.” Tommy said, as he shook his head at you, passed out against Paul.  
“I can’t believe that she hasn’t gotten used to it yet.” he said, as Paul rolled his eyes as he leaned his head against the car window, shutting his eyes as well.  
\--  
2 hours later…  
You were following Paul up to the hotel room, feeling groggy from being shaken awake by Tommy.  
“So I was talking to the guys and they wanted to do a guys night, just the 3 of us. Is that ok?” Paul asked as he put the key card into the slot, opening the door.  
“Sure I guess. I mean you really haven’t gone out with them yet so might as well. It’ll give me a good excuse to catch up on my sleep a little earlier than usual.” You said, as you flopped down on the king-size bed, closing your eyes on impact.  
\--  
You woke up to the sound of your cell phone ringing, as you fumbled to try and grab it before it goes to voicemail..  
“Hello?” you say, yawning.  
“Hey y/n. We were out and thought that you would wanna come along. Change into something nice because its a nice place that we are going out to eat.” Paul said as you were questioning what hour it was that he was calling you, from where, and if he was drunk.  
“Ok, I guess. Give me a couple of minutes.” You said, as you hung up the phone, getting up and starting to go through your suitcase, picking out on of the nicer dresses that you had packed for this kind of spontaneous outing, and a pair of heels since you had not gotten a chance to wear them yet.  
You were straightening out the mess that was your hair when there was a knock at the door.  
“It’s open!” you shouted from the bathroom, as you saw Tommy and Eric walk in.  
“Come on y/n everyone is waiting! Let’s go!” Eric said, as you did a final pass through your hair, turning to look at them as they looked you up and down as if checking to see if what you were wearing was right.  
“I think that’s good. You think that’s good?” Eric asked Tommy, as he nodded.  
“Yeah, plus everyone is waiting come on!’ he said, as they took you by each arm.  
“What’s the rush guys? I don’t think anyone would be putting a reservation for something around...5am! It’s 5am!” you said, as you got a glance at Eric’s watch at the time.  
“You’ve been out since 5am with Paul!?” You asked as all they did in response was smile at you, as they lead you through the maze that was the hotel, and in pushed you in a black suburban closing the door behind you and hitting the back as it took off without them.  
“WHAT THE HELL?” You questioned, as you looked at the driver who was just straight-faced looking ahead.  
“Don’t try and get any information out of me miss, all I know is the address of where I’m supposed to be dropping you off at.” he explained, as you sat back in the seat.  
\--  
You were sitting watching the suburban drive through desert just wondering when he was going to stop, as he turned off the main road into a beautiful housing development that was just off the water.  
Once it stopped, the driver got out and opened the door for you.  
“They said that you should walk down that path,” he said as you looked out and saw a sand pathway that you followed where you saw string lights up everywhere.  
And you felt your throat tighten, as you tried to keep from crying.  
Eric, Tommy and Paul, all wearing suits, and Paul down on one knee.  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you for days. This ring has been burning a hole in my pocket. I’ve been carrying it every since the accident. I just didn’t know when the right time was. Until we saw a gap in the tour schedule. Y/n will you marry me?” he asked, as you nodded.  
“Yes.” you said as you watched him place it on your ring finger, as he stood to his full height to kiss you.  
“When I mean will you marry me. I mean now by the way.” He said, as you looked at Eric who had situated himself to stand in between you two.  
“What? Right now?” You asked as Paul nodded.  
“Why not?” he asked, as Eric cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, I got ordained for this. I need my moment to shine y/n. “ he said as you laughed.  
“But what about family? I mean I would want my friends here.” You said, just as Tommy smiled.   
“Well, we are here. But we figured you would want at least one friend to witness it.” he said, as you saw Amanda walk up smiling like crazy, wearing a dress and heels.  
“Oh my god. They dragged you into this?!” you laughed, as she smiled.  
“Of course and I took a red-eye to get my ass here I wouldn’t want to miss your wedding to Mr. hottie, buckets of money now would I?” she said rhetorically as she stood next to you. As you felt the tears that you had been holding back start.  
“No, no, no. If you start crying I’m gonna start crying. And then it’s gonna be all over and I won’t get to marry you two!” Eric shouted as you all laughed, as Paul took your hands.  
\--  
5 minutes later, between the blubbering from Eric, and the provided vows you were married.  
“So how about that first dance?” he asked, as he took your arm in his, leading you closer to the water, as you slipped your heels off and he took off his dress shoes, both your feet on the grass, as you heard an instrumental tune that seemed all too familiar to you, as you both slowly danced along, as he hummed along to the tune.

Wherever you are, that's where I'm gonna be  
No matter how far, you'll never be that far from me  
Somehow I would find you, move heaven and earth to be by your side  
I'd walk this world to walk beside you

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you

There's no race that I would not go to  
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away, I'd always find a way  
To show you it's true  
Nothing can keep me from you  
Nothing can keep me from you

I gave you my word, I would be there for you  
And you can be sure there's no mountain that I would not move  
Just to lie beside you, spend my whole life lookin' in your eyes  
Yeah I swear, I'm there for you forever

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you

And I would go anywhere to be anywhere you are  
And I would do anything just to hold you in my arms  
Nothing can stop a love this strong  
Yeah I swear, I'm there for you forever

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river to deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you

There's no race that I would not go to  
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away I'd always find a way  
To show you it's true  
Nothing can keep me  
No, nothing can keep me from you

No mountain, no ocean, no river  
Nothing can keep me from you  
No mountain, no ocean, no river  
Nothing can keep me from you  
No mountain, no ocean, no river  
Nothing can keep me from you

“Was this. Is this what you wanted?” Paul asked, as you smiled, caressing his face.  
“Of course. Your Mr. Hottie, buckets full of money. Your the one that I was supposed to end up with. I love you Mr. Stanley.” You said, as you lean up to kiss his as he takes your hands in his, looking down at your engagement and wedding band on your ring finger.  
“I love you too Mrs. Stanley, but we have to do one thing though,” he said, as you noticed that he was pulling you closer and closer to the water, as you looked at him, as he fell back into the water, as he held onto you pulled you along with him, as you both surfaced laughing.  
“Well I couldn’t think of a more perfect way to start a marriage?” you asked as you both looked up at Tommy Eric and Amanda as they were smiling at the two of you.  
“I can think of one? How ‘bout we go to one of the hotel buffets!” Eric said, as he winked as you both started laughing again at the inside KISS joke, as Amanda looked at you all like you were crazy, as they helped you out of the water.  
“Trust me, give it time your going to know every stupid litle thing that they talk about.” You said, as you all walked back to the cars intent on stuffing your faces full of cheap hotel food.

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)


End file.
